Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais
by L. mack
Summary: TRADUÇÃO, Sem Shippers. As piores férias de Harry atingem seu ponto mais baixo. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?
1. Sozinho

**Título**: Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais

**Autora:** Bored Beyond Belief

**Tradutora: **Lorenna Lumack

**Tradução betada por: **Jesse Kimble

**Capítulo: **1

**Classificação**: T

**Shippers:** -

**Sinopse**: As piores férias de Harry atingem seu pior ponto. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?

**

* * *

**

Harry estava sentado próximo à janela coberta de tábuas, encarando a lua…

'A lua cheia está morrendo', pensou, enquanto lembrava do Professor Lupin e observava o céu à noite.

Ele sentia muita falta dos amigos. Desejava estar com o padrinho naquele momento. Harry se preocupava com ele a todo instante, e sorriu de forma cansada ao perceber quão protetor ele poderia ser quando se tratava do padrinho. Ele passara por tantas coisas por tantos anos…

Harry fechou os olhos enquanto pensava em Sirius. Gostava de imaginá-lo na sala de estar do Professor Lupin, sentado em frente à lareira, enquanto brincavam um com o outro. Eles tinham muitos anos para pôr em dia. Imaginava-os correndo juntos, de forma alegre, cachorro e lobo – respectivamente – através de uma floresta sob a lua cheia. Os Marotos de volta à ação. Livres.

Harry abriu os olhos abruptamente, surpreendido por um som próximo a ele. Edwiges se encontrava sobre o peitoril da janela, com a cabeça entre as barras e bicando insistentemente no vidro, tentando atrair a atenção do garoto de dentro do quarto. Harry suspirou, estremecendo quando suas costelas se manifestaram contra o movimento repentino.

Esta era a terceira vez em várias semanas que ela aparecia com uma mensagem, mas – considerando que os Dursley agora o tinham efetivamente aprisionado dentro de seu quarto – não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

"Me desculpe, Edwiges. Eles cobriram as janelas com tábuas. Eu não posso abrir", Harry sussurrou um pouco mais alto.

Edwiges piou e ergueu a cabeça, como se tentasse ver Harry através das pequenas brechas entre as tábuas. Harry deu um leve sorriso diante do gesto. Ainda que não pudesse ter a coruja com ele, sentia-se agradecido pela companhia. Edwiges passara toda a noite anterior ali, e, muito provavelmente, o faria mais uma vez, indo embora com a mensagem apenas quando amanhecesse.

Harry esperava terminar o verão dentro daquele quarto. Era reconfortante ouvir Edwiges, saber que ela se importava. Os Dursley não o tinham forçado a voltar para o armário sob as escadas… ainda. Porém, ele começara a suspeitar de que talvez acabasse lá antes das aulas recomeçarem. E então, ele não mais veria a coruja.

Harry retornou o olhar para o céu enevoado. Estava ligeiramente nublado, suavizando os contornos da lua. Distraidamente, pressionou sua mão contra a testa, usando a pressão para tentar aliviar a dor sempre crescente da cicatriz em forma de raio. Seu legado. Fechou os olhos, tonto por alguns instantes. Ele já não dormia mais do que duas horas por noite há semanas. A falta de sono – e de comida – agora o faziam sentir-se tão fraco quanto um filhotinho. Harry mal conseguia ficar em pé sem tremer e, agora, os sonhos vinham quase todas as noites.

Harry inspirou fundo, trêmulo, ignorando o suor que começara a cobrir seu rosto e suas costas com os movimentos repentinos. Não queria pensar sobre os sonhos; veria todos eles muito em breve. Voldemort estava agindo, e Harry não precisava que O Profeta Diário lhe dissesse isso. Ele testemunhava tudo. Trouxas e bruxos; famílias inteiras morrendo. E Harry assistindo. Não conseguia mais reunir forças para chorar, mas sabia que, toda vez que via alguém sendo morto e torturado, ele morria por dentro. Afinal, fora o seu sangue que permitira que Voldemort ficasse tão forte.

Harry fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na parede atrás de si. Ouvia Edwiges continuar a piar e arrulhar baixinho, e poderia jurar que ela estava tentando tranqüilizá-lo de alguma forma. Sorriu suavemente com isso. A companhia dela o fazia sentir-se menos solitário.

As coisas não iam bem desde o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Os Dursley sabiam guardar rancor, Harry admitiu com uma careta, mas havia algo mais… algo mais sinistro. Em sua mente, Harry nunca se questionara se os Dursley o amavam. Claro que não o faziam, e aproveitaram todas as oportunidades disponíveis enquanto ele crescia para lembrá-lo disso. Contudo, de alguma forma… Válter ultrapassara alguma espécie de linha em algum lugar – e Harry não poderia determinar como ou quando aquilo acontecera, mas acontecera.

Talvez a dieta de Duda tivesse sido o início, Harry refletiu. Harry sempre temera Válter. No passado, ele certamente nunca vira problemas em bater no garoto. Entretanto, Harry nunca antes temera por sua vida com eles. E agora, estava começando a fazê-lo. Aliás, suas costelas doloridas eram um constante lembrete da raiva de Válter, assim como todas as outras feridas e cortes que ele começara a acumular. No passado, os Dursley haviam detestado Harry, mas ainda precisavam do garoto para cuidar de todos os trabalhos domésticos que eles mesmos eram muito preguiçosos para fazer. Neste ano, porém, eles não se importaram.

Válter contratara uma companhia de jardinagem para cuidar de seu gramado, e Petúnia agora preparava todas as refeições da família, desde que Duda se livrara de sua dieta por todo o verão. Harry suspeitava que Duda não houvesse sido realmente liberado pela nutricionista da escola. Era muito mais provável que Petúnia não agüentasse mais continuar a torturar seu filho com a "cruel" dieta que a escola tentara impor.

Uma diarista vinha uma vez na semana e arrumava todos os quartos, menos o de Harry. Certas vezes, Harry tinha de suprimir o impulso de bater na porta e pedir ajuda enquanto a ouvia limpar o corredor do lado de fora de seu quarto. Porém, ele sabia… Harry já aprendera que ninguém estava vindo. Ninguém viria. Ele apenas encontraria mais problemas do que estava preparado para lidar, e simplesmente não tinha mais energias de reserva.

Tudo que precisava fazer era chegar ao final daquele verão. Quando não aparecesse para o início das aulas, alguém viria. Ele apenas precisava agüentar até lá.

Edwiges mais uma vez bicou insistentemente na janela. Harry se assustou. Ele devia estar começando a adormecer. 'Péssima idéia', pensou consigo mesmo. Obrigou-se a acordar e espiou o lado de fora, encarando os olhos preocupados da coruja.

"Me desculpe, eu devo ter me distraído", ele sussurrou de forma tranqüilizadora. Edwiges começou a ficar irritada e piou com mais insistência. Harry franziu a testa.

"O que foi?", perguntou a ela. A coruja saltou para o lado do peitoril e olhou para o gramado abaixo.

Por alguns instantes, ele não viu nada. Então, deu um sobressalto ao perceber que uma das sombras se movera. Calafrios subiram por sua espinha e sentiu sua pele começar a formigar. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram aterrorizados, enquanto ele se levantava e comprimia o rosto contra a brecha. Sim, a sombra se movera. E havia outra. E outra. O coração de Harry estava na garganta. Sua varinha estava no andar de baixo, dentro do armário sob a escada. Ele tinha de pegá-la.

Observou as sombras enquanto se aproximavam da casa. Elas usavam vestes bruxas e pareciam sussurrar entre si. Não havia dúvidas de que arrombariam o lugar. Harry tentou determinar o que fazer. Deveria acordar os Dursley e tentar persuadi-los a abrir a porta? Isso lhe daria uma chance? Sim e não. Válter talvez abrisse a porta, mas seria para bater nele por tê-los acordado. E se as sombras fossem Comensais da Morte, como Harry suspeitava, os Dursley seriam mortos, com ou sem a cooperação deles. Por mais que Harry os odiasse, não os queria mortos.

Então estava sozinho. E Válter colocara cadeados na porta de Harry. Ele tentara, por duas semanas, abrir as fechaduras, mas não tinha nada duro ou fino o bastante para fazê-lo. Válter o ouvira tentando certa noite, e Harry, desde então, não mais tentara. Não conseguia pensar em qualquer outro jeito de pegar sua varinha.

Seus olhos se ajustaram à escuridão. Olhando todo o quarto, encontrou, em um dos cantos, um abajur de chão quebrado. Era o mais próximo de uma arma que não cortasse que poderia encontrar. Havia uma pequena mesa no meio da haste do abajur de chão, usada para colocar bebidas, e Harry decidiu que aquilo também o ajudaria a colocar o objeto sobre o seu ombro. A base do abajur, apesar de não tão impressionante quanto um taco de baseball seria, serviria.

Arrancou a parte de cima do abajur e arrastou a haste consigo, para ficar atrás da porta, pronto para bater com o objeto no intruso assim que a porta fosse aberta.

Ouviu a porta da cozinha no andar de baixo e ficou atento, quase ofegando de medo, enquanto os degraus da escada rangiam sob o peso dos intrusos. Harry podia ouvir sussurros agora, apesar de não poder discernir as palavras. Levantou fracamente o abajur de chão sobre a sua cabeça, seus braços tremendo com o esforço. Esperava que eles não fossem se demorar muito no corredor.

"_Alorromora_", sussurrou suavemente a voz de um homem. A porta se abriu e, enquanto a figura dava um passo para dentro, Harry desceu o abajur com força.

"Harry?", a voz de Sirius sussurrou urgentemente.

Ah, não! Harry mudou o trajeto do abajur no último segundo, a base pesada do objeto não acertando a cabeça de Sirius por pouco.

"Sirius!", Harry falou, enquanto o homem se afastava com um salto, surpreso.

"Você o achou?", Remo Lupin perguntou, enquanto também adentrava o quarto de Harry.

"Você me deu um susto enorme!", Harry sussurrou ferozmente, quase gargalhando de alívio. Uma terceira figura entrou no quarto.

"Todos ainda estão dormindo", Arthur Weasley falou, vindo logo depois do Professor Lupin. Harry não acendera as luzes, então todos estavam parados em meio à escuridão. Ele sentia-se tremer agora que toda a adrenalina passara.

"E vão permanecer assim também. Eu coloquei um Feitiço do Sono neles. Nós podemos conversar normalmente", o Professor Lupin disse.

"Então acendam as luzes para que eu possa ver o que Harry quase usou para me bater até a morte", Sirius disse, tentando soar alegre, apesar de Harry poder ouvir claramente a preocupação na voz dele.

"_Lumos_", Arthur Weasley murmurou, e os três fitaram Harry em choque.

"Hm, oi", Harry disse e sorriu fracamente.

O garoto deixara o abajur de lado, e agora tinha de procurá-lo e agarrá-lo para se manter de pé. Olhou de um rosto para o outro, tentando ler o que eles estampavam.

"Oh, Merlin", Sirius disse, e Harry observou enquanto os olhos do homem se enchiam de lágrimas. "O que eles fizeram com você?", ele perguntou, enquanto se aproximava de Harry.

Harry tentou sorrir novamente, dizer algo que os tranqüilizasse, mas conhecia o olhar que eles carregavam. Ele não se olhara em um espelho por um bom tempo e, pelas expressões dos outros, não deveria parecer bem. E não queria pensar em como o quarto provavelmente deveria cheirar para eles.

Remo e Arthur haviam começado a olhar todo o quarto, juntando as peças do quebra-cabeças que fora o verão de Harry. Por mais de um mês, o garoto morara neste quarto. Arthur começou a comprimir o maxilar e ficar vermelho.

"Onde estão suas coisas?", ele perguntou, a intensidade surpreendendo Harry, que nunca vira este lado de Arthur Weasley. Por um instante, achou que fosse dirigida a ele.

"Dentro do armário embaixo da escada", Harry respondeu.

O Sr. Weasley assentiu e saiu do quarto a passos largos.

Sirius estava agora parado exatamente em frente a Harry, incerto sobre como se aproximar. Harry percebeu a hesitação dele e se dirigiu até o homem para abraçá-lo, alívio e gratidão quase o engolindo. Alguém viera. Alguém sentira sua falta e viera até ele.

Sirius aceitou a iniciativa de Harry avidamente, tomando-o em seus braços e abraçando-o com força. Com muita força, na verdade, pois as costelas do garoto liberaram ondas de dor que o fizeram ofegar, e manchas dançaram em frente aos seus olhos.

"Harry?", Sirius chamou, imediatamente o soltando, mas ainda segurando seus ombros enquanto o encarava nos olhos. "O que foi?", ele perguntou, o rosto contorcido em preocupação.

"Me desculpa. Minhas costelas", Harry disse enquanto se esforçava para recuperar o fôlego. Suas pernas cederam e Harry observou o chão saltar de encontro a ele. 'Oh, minha nossa', ele pensou distraidamente e sentiu Sirius pegá-lo.

"Eu peguei o malão dele", Arthur Weasley avisou do andar de baixo.

"Há mais alguma coisa que você quer levar, Harry?", Remo Lupin perguntou, seu rosto ilegível enquanto olhava para o garoto, que descansava nos braços de Sirius.

Harry ainda estava tendo problemas em recuperar a respiração, mas conseguiu falar, ofegando: "Tábuas do assoalho. Embaixo da cama". Depois, seus olhos se fecharam, seu corpo se tornou mole e ele desmaiou.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Os capítulos serão postados regularmente. Ao menos, em planos. Se não houver mais nenhum problema como os que tive essa semana, e se minha beta-reader também for rápida no gatilho (e não implicar _tanto_ com meus 'eles' e verbos mal conjugados, não é, _JESSE_! rs), eu poderei postar um por semana. A tradução do segundo capítulo já está no finalzinho, então não se desesperem (se é que alguém vai se desesperar). Todas as reviews serão traduzidas e enviadas para a autora (Amber), juntamente com seus respectivos e-mails (leitores cadastrados, ou anônimos que deixarem os seus).

Dúvidas? Sabem como falar comigo. Espero que gostem da NANA ('Never Alone, Never Again'). Uma fic incrível, com uma autora que _merece _retribuições pelo trabalho que teve com os 42 capítulos dela. Então, _por ela_, deixem uma review. Mostrem que leitores brasileiros não são _tão _preguiçosos quanto eu disse a ela que eram (hehe). 'té.


	2. A Toca

**Título:** Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais

**Autora:** Bored Beyond Belief

**Tradutora: **Lorenna Lumack

**Tradução betada por:** Ainsley Haynes

**Capítulo: **2 – _A Toca_

**Classificação**: T

**Shippers:** -

**Sinopse**: As piores férias de Harry atingem seu pior ponto. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?

**N/T:** A versão betada do capítulo dois.

* * *

"Harry? Harry!", Sirius chamava urgentemente, enquanto via o garoto – que pesava quase nada em seus braços – perder a consciência. Ao ver o peito de Harry subir e descer, lutou contra o pânico que comprimia sua garganta. Ele ainda estava respirando, graças a Merlin. 

"Eu achei, Sirius", Remo falou, retirando alguns livros e uma pequena caixa que estavam debaixo de algumas tábuas levantadas do assoalho, sob a cama do garoto.

Remo colocou as coisas de Harry sob os braços e olhou para Sirius com um rosto quase impassível, seu corpo completamente imóvel. O outro conhecia aquele olhar; era quando o lobo estava prestes a se expor.

Sirius segurou Harry perto de si enquanto descia. Não tinham muito tempo. Pela aparência do garoto, eles quase chegaram tarde demais. Na verdade, ainda havia chances de que estivessem, de fato, atrasados. Remo vinha logo atrás. Arthur já jogara o pó de flu na lareira, o fogo iluminando a sala sinistramente, e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o garoto nos braços de Sirius.

"Vá por último, alguém tem de impedir que Remo os mate", Sirius disse a Arthur, que assentiu enquanto olhava fixamente para a forma imóvel de Harry, algo que o padrinho do garoto também pretendia fazer mais tarde.

"Não que eu não os queira mortos, mas Harry não vai querer", Sirius explicou, quase bufando ao perceber que sentia como se tivesse de explicar-se por não matar aqueles… animais.

"A Toca", falou alto e entrou na lareira.

Remo parou por um momento, e Arthur esperou-o silenciosamente. Os olhos do lobisomem brilharam assustadoramente sob a luz do fogo quando olhou para trás de si, escada acima, em direção aos quartos dos Dursley adormecidos, depois para Arthur e, finalmente, para a lareira. O Sr. Weasley poderia jurar que ouvira um rosnado antes de Remo dizer, "A Toca", e seguir Sirius.

Os olhos de Arthur observaram a organização da casa dos Dursley por um momento, impressionado com os monstros que eles, na realidade, eram, e suprimindo sua própria raiva. Harry era tão amado por Molly e ele quanto um de seus filhos. Como alguém podia abusar de um garoto tão gentil, de fala suave e tão amável…?

Balançou a cabeça, dando fim aos devaneios antes que cedesse às suas vontades e subisse pela escada para matar, com suas próprias mãos, aqueles Dursley.

"Nunca mais", ele prometeu para o cômodo vazio. "Eu não me importo com o que Dumbledore disser. Nunca mais Harry Potter terá de viver nesse… lugar", Arthur jurou, e entrou na lareira também, gritando o nome de sua casa como destino.

* * *

Sirius foi recebido com uma cacofonia de vozes e luzes ofuscantes quando adentrou a sala dos Weasley. 

"Ah, não", Molly Weasley gemeu, lágrimas instantaneamente se formando em seus olhos ao ver Harry nos braços dele. "Coloque-o aqui, por enquanto. Nós precisamos olhá-lo", a mulher instruiu, deitando o garoto no sofá carinhosamente.

Rony, Fred, George e Gina - que também estavam esperando os mais velhos retornarem – agora se encontravam parados, observando o amigo em choque.

"Gina, pegue uma toalha e uma bacia com um pouco de água quente. Fred, pegue alguns cobertores e um travesseiro. George, contate Dumbledore e diga que precisaremos dos conhecimentos de Madame Pomfrey", Molly ordenou, e seus filhos saltaram de onde estavam para obedecer. "Pegue minha varinha para mim, Rony", ela pediu gentilmente ao filho, que assentiu de leve e relutantemente deixou o cômodo, por alguns instantes, para pegá-la.

Remo e Arthur também haviam retornado e estavam agora parados ao pé do sofá, observando enquanto Molly rapidamente assumia o controle daquele caos. Sirius se acomodou ao lado de Harry, segurando a mão pálida e inanimada dele contra o seu peito, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem serem notadas. Rony retornou, entregando a varinha à mãe, e postou-se atrás do sofá, olhando Harry de perto, seus olhos arregalados.

"Sirius, deixe que eu o acomode primeiro, está bem?", Molly disse gentilmente, sua mão no ombro do homem, que assentiu e se levantou, afastando-se e soltando Harry com relutância. Contornou o sofá para postar-se ao lado de Rony, que se aproximou e o abraçou, surpreendendo-o.

"Obrigado por ter buscado ele", Rony disse, sua voz tremendo enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas.

"Eu deveria ter ido mais cedo…", Sirius disse, sua própria voz embargada pela aflição. "Olhe o que fizeram com ele! Com Harry!", ele falou e correu uma mão trêmula entre os cabelos pretos bagunçados. Apertou os ombros de Rony e novamente se voltou para a forma imóvel de Harry, escondendo seus punhos cerrados entre as vestes com brutalidade.

Sem se demorar, Molly lançou um feitiço para remover as roupas sujas de segunda mão que Harry usava. Olhando feio para a pilha rasgada e ensangüentada, falou rispidamente, "_Comburo_". As peças entraram em combustão e, em questão de instantes, não eram nada além de cinzas.

Sirius observou atentamente os olhos de Molly enquanto ela tomava ciência, desesperada, da extensão dos danos, tentando determinar se a mulher pensava que Harry ficaria bem. As feridas ao longo do tronco do garoto eram facilmente distinguíveis contra as costelas ressaltadas e a pele quase translúcida. O corpo dele, ao toque, estava frio e úmido. Seu rosto estava sujo, mas também parecia exibir um inchaço ao redor de um dos olhos, assim como havia marcas óbvias de dedos ao redor de seu pescoço.

Molly ergueu os olhos – quase negros de fúria – para Arthur.

Fred retornara com alguns lençóis, que ele continuou a segurar firmemente contra o peito ao parar, com um tropeço, ao lado de Remo, fitando Harry. Molly quase soluçou ao balançar a cabeça, ainda olhando as feridas, tanto antigas quanto recentes, e o corpo quase esquelético do garoto. Pegou as cobertas que o filho lhe oferecia, alcançando a outra ponta e envolvendo Harry, de forma a aquecê-lo.

A casa dos Weasley, geralmente barulhenta, estava agora silenciosa, exceto pelo som da madeira que queimava na lareira, enquanto os presentes esperavam pela avaliação da Sra. Weasley quanto à condição de Harry.

"O Professor Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey estarão aqui em meia hora", George disse ao voltar, de forma apressada, para a sala e parar ao lado de Fred. Molly assentiu.

"Obrigada, George. Eu acho que ele ficará bem até lá", ela disse, soando incerta.

'Você espera que sim', Sirius pensou, temeroso, ao perceber que Molly não se sentia segura.

Gina desceu a escada em seguida, equilibrando a bacia cuidadosamente para não derramar a água. Ao chegar, depositou-a sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá. Enquanto se afastava, notou o rosto e o pescoço machucados de Harry, seus olhos arregalados. A ruiva fitou-o por alguns instantes, depois se voltou para Rony com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Você estava certo. Eu não podia imaginar isso, mas você estava certo…", disse a ele com suavidade. Rony olhou-a enquanto lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo próprio rosto e, então, balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

"Eu queria que não estivesse. Como Dumbledore pôde deixar Harry naquele lugar?", Ron perguntou para a sala silenciosa. Ninguém tinha uma resposta. "Vocês sabiam que ele sequer recebia presentes de Natal até entrar em Hogwarts?", insistiu, com raiva.

"Rony, isso não vai ajudar em nada agora", Arthur Weasley falou e se aproximou, tomando o garoto nos braços, que não se opôs ao gesto. Em vez disso, ele apenas se virou e continuou a observar Harry, ainda sob a proteção do abraço do pai.

"Obrigada, querida", Molly falou para Gina. Em seguida, pegou a toalha, mergulhou-a na água e torceu-a um pouco antes de começar a limpar o rosto de Harry gentilmente. "Todos nós o conhecemos, Rony. Já vimos como ele está sempre magro, principalmente no começo do ano. Ele é pequeno demais para a idade que tem… mas Harry alguma vez comentou sobre isso? Com qualquer pessoa?", ela perguntou para a sala em geral. Ninguém respondeu.

"Nesse momento, vamos apenas nos preocupar com a melhora dele, está bem?", ela sugeriu, encontrando com o olhar de Rony por um momento antes de voltar toda a sua atenção para Harry.

Sirius a observou lutar com suas próprias emoções enquanto tentava limpar o rosto do garoto, apenas para descobrir que boa parte do que ela pensava ser sujeira era, na verdade, feridas.

O homem teve de se esforçar para não começar a andar de um lado para o outro, sua ansiedade quase dominando todos os outros sentimentos. Harry estava imóvel demais... Sirius quase não podia ver o subir e descer do peito dele. E estava tão pálido, tão… Merlin, ele poderia morrer!

"E então?", Arthur pediu a Molly por alguma novidade quando ela suspirou, quebrando o silêncio. A mulher se ergueu e curvou as costas, cansada, enquanto Fred e George sobressaltavam-se ao ouvir a voz do pai.

"Eu não sou uma especialista, Arthur. Algumas costelas quebradas, torções, desnutrição… esses são os mais evidentes. Dá para ver claramente que, em algum momento, ele foi sufocado, mas não posso dizer qual é o real cenário até que Madame Pomfrey chegue", ela informou, observando o marido por alguns instantes. Depois, lançou um olhar para o resto da família.

"Dumbledore chegará daqui a pouco, e não temos espaço o suficiente aqui, então subam. Assim que Madame Pomfrey tiver terminado de cuidar de Harry e nós o acomodarmos, eu chamo vocês de volta", Molly anunciou para os filhos. Todos eles subiram, com exceção de Rony.

"Eu não vou sair", disse ele. Os olhos de Molly lampejaram por alguns instantes, então ela assentiu. A mulher sabia reconhecer uma batalha perdida.

"Eu entendo. Você pode ficar então, mas em silêncio", ela instruiu. Rony acenou positivamente com a cabeça, agradecido, e permaneceu onde estava, seus olhos nunca abandonando Harry.

"As coisas não foram bem, não é?", Molly perguntou aos três homens. Arthur assentiu, o que a fez fechar os olhos. "Eu só rezo para nós tenhamos chegado a tempo", ela disse.

Sirius acrescentou seu próprio 'amém' àquela prece.

**

* * *

N/T:** Bem, aqui está, como prometido. Perdão pelo atraso, mas eu tive provas semana passada, então o tempo estava bem curto para mim. Dessa vez não foi culpa da Jesse (risos), que, aliás, insistiu para que eu mudasse o nick dela para Ainsley Haynes (que é o que ela usa aqui noff(ponto)net).Ou seja, sintam-se livres para torrar a paciência dela quando um capítulo atrasar! (gargalhando) Você pediu, Jesse! 'té! 


	3. Sonhos e Revelações

**Título:** Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais

**Autora:** Bored Beyond Belief

**Tradutora: **Lorenna Lumack

**Tradução betada por:** Ainsley Haynes

**Capítulo: **3 – _Sonhos e Revelações_

**Classificação**: T

**Shippers:** -

**Sinopse**: As piores férias de Harry atingem seu pior ponto. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?

* * *

Vozes foram a primeira coisa que Harry tomou ciência ao voltar a si. A princípio, indistintas – até seu volume aumentar. O garoto, porém, deixou que as palavras passassem despercebidas aos seus ouvidos. Estava aquecido e confortável. Hmm… 

'Estou morto?', divagou distraidamente. Acreditava que não. Suas costelas ainda doíam… por que doíam? Os Dursley… não. Havia algo mais…

Ah, sim. Sirius! O padrinho viera atrás dele. Estivera preocupado e o tirara da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Ao lembrar disso, Harry sentiu seu coração ser preenchido. Havia tantas coisas pelas quais ele já nem tomava gosto, mas aquilo, para ele, fazia mais diferença do que qualquer outra coisa.

Frases começaram a penetrar o plácido mundo em que se encontrava.

"… comida e repouso. Eu deixei poções nutritivas para que ele tome três vezes por dia, assim como duas poções curativas, que devem ser tomadas duas vezes por dia: uma para as feridas e as costelas quebradas, e a outra, para os danos internos provocados pela severa desnutrição por que ele passou…", uma voz disse firmemente. Harry a reconheceu. Era Madame Pomfrey. Então ele estava na Ala Hospitalar?

O garoto começou a se mexer. _Sirius…_

"Ele está acordando", outra voz se pronunciou. Sr. Weasley.

'Eu realmente estou acordando?', Harry se perguntou, tentando engolir, mas sua garganta estava seca demais para que pudesse fazê-lo. Não tinha certeza se já queria acordar. Aquele era o lugar mais confortável que estivera em muito tempo.

"Harry?", a voz de Sirius chamou-o gentilmente, próxima ao seu ouvido. "Acorde, está bem? Madame Pomfrey precisa examiná-lo."

Harry realmente não queria acordar, pois aquilo significaria encarar sua dor novamente. Seus sonhos, Cedrico, sua vida… Por outro lado, seria tão bom ver Sirius, que soava preocupado. Queria tranqüilizá-lo.

Sua cicatriz já estava começando a arder. Harry sibilou de dor ao se mexer – suas costelas lembrando-o que deveria escolher um abajur mais leve na próxima vez – e tentou abrir os olhos. Após algumas tentativas falhas de pôr a visão em foco, pousou o olhar sobre o homem de cabelos negros ao seu lado. Sirius gentilmente tentou colocar os óculos do afilhado em seu rosto e, após acertar uma de suas orelhas na primeira tentativa, conseguiu postá-los corretamente para garoto, que sorriu ao ver as feições tensas do homem.

"Oi", Harry disse, sua voz quase um sussurro.

"Deixe-me vê-lo primeiro, Sirius", Madame Pomfrey falou energeticamente, passando à frente do homem e começando a perguntar ao garoto o que doía e qual a última coisa que comera, assim como pedindo que seguisse sua varinha com os olhos, movesse seus braços e pernas, entre outras coisas. Harry piscou ao ver Sirius sair do caminho dela rapidamente e agüentou as perguntas sem fim e as ordens da enfermeira, obedecendo de forma cansada.

Quando finalmente parecia estar satisfeita, Madame Pomfrey andou na direção de Dumbledore, permitindo que Harry visse, pela primeira vez, onde estava e com quem. Era A Toca.

'Como eu posso estar n'A Toca?', Harry se perguntou. O lugar era silencioso demais para ser a casa do amigo.

Ele estava na sala de estar dos Weasley. Sirius, Rony, Professor Lupin, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Madame Pomfrey e Professor Dumbledore estavam ali também, olhando tanto o garoto quanto a enfermeira atentamente. Harry notou a expressão austera dela ao encontrar com o olhar de Dumbledore e acenar com a cabeça em direção à cozinha, indicando que lhe desejava falar em particular. Assim, todos, com exceção do padrinho e Rony, a seguiram para dentro do outro cômodo, querendo ouvir o que a mulher tinha a dizer sobre a saúde de Harry.

Sirius, por outro lado, retornou à cabeceira do afilhado, pegando a mão dele entre as suas. Rony postou-se ao lado dele, seus olhos com um brilho intenso de preocupação.

"Como você está se sentindo?", Sirius perguntou.

"Aquecido. Está bom assim", Harry sussurrou. Estava deitando no sofá dos Weasley, envolto por cobertores e com um travesseiro sob sua cabeça, e sentia-se confortável como há muito tempo não conseguia. "Hey", cumprimentou, acenando com a cabeça para Rony, que sorriu fracamente.

"Minha nossa, Harry… o que eles fizeram com você?", o ruivo perguntou. Sirius lançou um olhar zangado para o garoto, mas Harry apertou a mão do padrinho de forma tranqüilizadora.

"Essas férias têm sido difíceis", Harry respondeu secamente. Ele não queria falar sobre aquilo.

"Que bom que você ainda tem um mês para se recuperar. Parece que vai precisar de cada um desses dias", o outro garoto declarou. 'Sempre deixe a sinceridade para Rony', Harry pensou, divertido.

"O que fez você vir?", Harry perguntou a Sirius, como sempre dividido entre o medo pela segurança do padrinho e a necessidade esmagadora de sua presença. Supunha que todos n'A Toca agora soubessem sobre a inocência dele, caso contrário, teriam posto o homem para correr com vários tipos diferentes de feitiços. 'Bem, Madame Pomfrey talvez não', Harry ponderou com um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar do padrinho tentando manter uma boa distância da mulher. Porém, ela não olhara atravessado para Sirius nem uma vez, Harry lembrou, agradecido.

"Quando nenhuma das minhas corujas chegou até você", Sirius respondeu simplesmente, seus olhos perscrutando o rosto do afilhado.

"Depois, Edwiges voltou para ficar aqui permanentemente, e sem cartas. Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada", Rony disse, mordendo o lábio inferior e sacudindo a cabeça, para depois olhar para Harry. "Eu pedi a Hermione que tentasse falar com você do jeito trouxa, mas eles disseram que ninguém chamado Harry Potter morava lá", ele continuou, seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva.

"Rony me mandou uma coruja com essas notícias…", Sirius falou, quase rosnando.

"… e eu sabia que teríamos de tirar você de lá mais uma vez", Rony interrompeu, entusiasmado, "mas Dumbledore não deixou", continuou, sua expressão aborrecida.

"… e eu discordei dele", Sirius declarou.

Harry olhava de um para o outro enquanto falavam, sentindo como se estivesse assistindo a uma partida de Quadribol.

"Rony e Hermione sabiam que eu tiraria você de lá a qualquer custo", Sirius falou firmemente, e não passou despercebido ao garoto o olhar venenoso que o padrinho lançou na direção em que Dumbledore deveria estar.

"Contudo, Almofadinhas sabia que não poderia obrigá-lo a se esconder com ele, e então teve de fazer outros planos", Lupin disse ao sair da cozinha e se aproximar, parando ao lado de Sirius e pousando uma mão sobre um de seus ombros.

"Remo, sempre a voz da razão, sabia que você gostava d'A Toca e sugeriu que falássemos com Arthur e Molly sobre o assunto", Sirius continuou com um enorme sorriso quando o amigo se juntou ao grupo.

"O que também facilitaria quando fôssemos buscá-lo, já que os Weasley já haviam visitado sua casa e poderiam nos ajudar a ultrapassar as barreiras", Lupin adicionou.

"Mas isso não significa que…?", Harry começou, repentinamente preocupado que os Weasley pudessem ser usados para tentar alcançá-lo. Aquilo significava que eles estariam em um perigo maior ainda, e não poderia permitir uma coisa daquelas. Olhou ao redor à procura de Dumbledore, agitado com o que acabara de saber, mas Sirius se inclinou em sua direção e descansou sua testa contra a do afilhado. O garoto congelou diante do gesto de carinho.

"Harry, eu sei em que você está pensando, e está errado. Eles não estão correndo um perigo maior do que já estavam antes. Eu vou contar a você um pequeno segredo que Dumbledore me disse", Sirius sussurrou gentilmente, encarando os olhos do afilhado atentamente, seus cabelos fazendo cócegas na bochecha de Harry.

"Qual?", o garoto perguntou, enquanto seu coração, na garganta, parecia desesperado para se manter ali e, ao mesmo tempo, conformado que não conseguiria.

"Os únicos bruxos e bruxas que podem atravessar as barreiras de proteção ao redor da casa dos Dursley são aqueles que o amam", Sirius sussurrou, para depois se afastar, sorrindo.

"Então…", Harry começou, pasmo com o que acabara de saber.

"Então Sirius decidiu se revelar para os Weasley e explicar o que realmente aconteceu", o Professor Lupin disse, balançando a cabeça e efetivamente dando fim a todas as perguntas de Harry com um olhar que deixava claro que deveria perguntar novamente mais tarde.

"Graças a Rony, eles me ouviram, mas, ainda assim, eu escapei por pouco", Sirius disse de forma atravessada.

"Na verdade, eles quase fizeram de Sirius o mais novo animal de estimação…", Remo disse, levantando uma sobrancelha em uma careta. Harry sorriu, suspeitando que ele não dissera aquilo no bom sentido. Imaginava o quão assustadores o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley poderiam ser quando zangados.

"Porém, eles já tinham conhecido seus parentes horríveis, então não precisaram de muita persuasão para nos ajudar uma vez que os convencemos de que havia algo de errado", Sirius falou, o que fez Harry franzir a testa.

"Mas, se Dumbledore achava que não era seguro… eu poderia estar colocando todos aqui em risco", sussurrou, medo começando a preencher a boca de seu estômago enquanto tentava se sentar. Sirius balançou a cabeça e pressionou uma mão contra o ombro do afilhado, empurrando-o de volta para o sofá. Harry esperou que a dor amenizasse, sorvendo pequenas quantidades de ar. Mover-se fora uma má idéia, mas não poderia deixar que algo acontecesse com os Weasley.

"Não, você não está, Harry. Fique parado e me ouça. O que acontece é que Dumbledore vem trabalhando a maior parte do verão, adicionando novas proteções tanto n'A Toca quanto na casa dos Granger. Acrescente a isso um ex-Auror perfeitamente qualificado, um ex-professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e uma família inteira de bruxos e bruxas muito competentes, e você conseguiu um refúgio", Sirius falou com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry podia ver que o padrinho estava se esforçando para manter os ânimos elevados, e sentia-se agradecido por isso. Então ele poderia ficar? Tinha medo de criar expectativas.

"Harry, A Toca é quase tão segura quanto a casa dos Dursley era", Dumbledore disse quando também deixou a cozinha e, aproximando-se, sentou no sofá, próximo ao garoto, gentilmente. "Eu pretendia, em uma semana ou duas, permitir que os Weasley o trouxessem para cá. Sirius apenas adiantou os planos", o Diretor continuou e, então, se inclinou para frente, seus olhos claros demonstrando preocupação.

Harry piscou diante da expressão dele, chocado. Até ali, fora capaz de manter uma conversa superficial e não falar sobre o que acontecera, mas sentia como se Dumbledore pudesse ultrapassar tudo aquilo e ver a dor que estava dentro dele. Harry rezava para não ser obrigado a falar sobre aquilo. Não naquele momento.

"Harry", Dumbledore começou, aproximando-se mais, "eu terei de perguntar em algum momento", falou gentilmente. O garoto foi mais uma vez surpreendido por quanto o Diretor parecia ver de seus pensamentos e medos mais íntimos, e tentou novamente engolir, apenas para falhar outra vez. Sirius franziu a testa e lançou um olhar para Madame Pomfrey quando ela e os pais de Rony retornavam para a sala.

"Eu posso pegar algo para Harry beber?", Sirius perguntou a ela, que assentiu. Assim, ambos se dirigiram à cozinha novamente.

**  
**"Eu sei", Harry respondeu ao homem, então olhou para a pequena pilha de livros sobre o seu malão, próximo à lareira. Eles haviam encontrado suas coisas escondidas sob a cama. "Um daqueles livros é um diário, que Hermione me deu. Eu o tenho usado para anotar meus sonhos", disse. Sabia o quão importante aquilo era para Dumbledore.

Todos na sala ficaram em silêncio por um momento, e Harry relutantemente ergueu os olhos para encontrar os do Diretor. 'Isso vai ao menos evitar algumas das perguntas', Harry pensou, agradecido. Nunca quisera passar por tudo aquilo, quem dirá falar sobre o que acontecera. E aquilo incluía tanto Voldemort quanto os Dursley.

"Sua cicatriz tem doído, então?", Dumbledore perguntou, apesar de soar mais como uma afirmação. Harry assentiu.

"O tempo todo", o garoto respondeu, cansado, e ergueu o olhar para Rony, que ficou pálido, mas não se pronunciou. Harry se perguntou o que estaria sendo publicado n'O Profeta Diário sobre as atividades de Voldemort e de quanto o amigo saberia. O Sr. Weasley comentava sobre a guerra que se aproximava?

"Então, se não se importar, eu gostaria de levar o diário? Eu o devolverei em alguns dias, quando voltar para vê-lo", Dumbledore pediu, sorrindo gentilmente em compreensão.

"Por favor", respondeu. Não desejava realmente receber o diário de volta, mas fora um presente de Hermione.

"É claro", o Diretor concordou.

Sirius retornou com um copo de água e, sentando-se ao lado de Harry, levantou a cabeça do afilhado gentilmente para permitir que ele bebesse, o que o garoto fez avidamente. A água fria contra sua garganta inchada e ressecada era uma sensação ótima, e Harry sentiu seus olhos começarem a se fechar. Esforçou-se para mantê-los abertos, saboreando o fato de poder engolir novamente.

"Não, Harry, está tudo bem. Você precisa do seu descanso. Durma agora. Eu o verei em dois dias", Dumbledore disse e afastou o cabelo da testa do garoto de forma gentil. "Você está seguro agora", sussurrou, e Harry escutou quando o pó de flu foi jogado dentro da lareira.

Sirius apertou a mão do afilhado.

"É, se apresse e melhore. Fred e George têm sido um terror por todo o verão, e eu preciso de um parceiro para planejar uma boa vingança", Rony disse.

Harry sorriu, a mão de Sirius ainda presa à sua, e deixou que seus pensamentos divagassem. Ele ficaria. Ele ficaria, pelo resto do verão, com as pessoas que amava.

Rony conversou um pouco mais com Sirius, mas Harry não estava mais ouvindo. Ele se deixou flutuar para longe, perguntando-se se seus sonhos finalmente seriam agradáveis.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Bem, por enquanto, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado, e muito obrigada pelas reviews! Respondendo a duas perguntas que surgiram (_Srta. Kinomoto_ e _Windy Potter_):

(1) _Não_, não há casais nesta fic. Eu fiz questão de deixar isso claro desde o primeiro capítulo. Aliás, no início de todos os capítulos, mostra que a NANA não tem shippers.

(2) Esta fic se passa entre _O_ _Cálice de Fogo_ e _A Ordem da Fênix_, ou seja, não tem spoilers nem de OdF, nem de _The__ Half-Blood Prince_.

Qualquer outra dúvida, é só perguntar. 'té.


	4. Danos

**Título:** Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais

**Autora:** Bored Beyond Belief

**Tradutora: **Lumack

**Capítulo: **4 – _Danos_

**Classificação**: T

**Shippers:** -

**Sinopse**: As piores férias de Harry atingem seu pior ponto. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?

* * *

Sirius permaneceu sentado ao lado da lareira, embebendo-se no calor da sala de estar, onde estava junto a Molly, Arthur e Remus. Harry fora carregado para o andar de cima pouco antes, após acordar gritando graças a um pesadelo. 

O homem rangeu os dentes ao lembrar-se daquilo. Sabia que as visões eram ruins, mas nunca percebera o quanto. Não até ter testemunhado aquela última.

Harry estivera dormindo por quase três horas consecutivas quando começara a se mexer. Sirius notara que era um sonho – um sonho _ruim_ – e tentara acordar o afilhado. De início, não obtivera respostas. Sacudindo-o com um pouco mais de força, porém tomando cuidado com os ferimentos, Sirius não estivera preparado para a reação de Harry.

O afilhado quase caíra do sofá – obviamente tentando suprimir um grito – enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se em algo muito além das paredes da sala dos Weasley, lágrimas despercebidas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Pouco depois, suas feridas finalmente o subjugaram e, com as pupilas dilatadas, os olhos verdes e geralmente brilhantes de Harry se fecharam. O garoto desmaiou com uma mão ainda pressionada contra a testa, assim como o rosto ainda contorcido pela dor.

Enquanto Harry era tomado pela inconsciência, Sirius notara que a cicatriz em sua testa parecia vermelha e inflamada, assim como percebera algumas gotas de sangue na mão do afilhado. A marca em forma de raio, porém, continuava selada.

Frustrado, Sirius conteve a vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede atrás de si. Como poderia ajudar Harry quando tudo o que vinha acontecendo fugia ao seu controle? Como poderia protegê-lo de Voldemort se, em seu momento mais vulnerável, o afilhado não tinha outra escolha senão testemunhar os atos horrendos de Você-Sabe-Quem?

"Certamente, os receios de Madame Pomfrey parecem ter sido comprovados diante de tudo isso", Remo estava dizendo a Arthur e Molly.

Sirius descobrira que realmente admirava os Weasley. Eles eram tudo o que nunca tivera ou sequer imaginava querer. Na verdade, não eram muito mais velhos do que ele ou Remo, mas pareciam tão mais… convencionais. 'Não se pode ter sete filhos e parecer imaturo', Sirius pensou com uma careta.

Molly implorara a Dumbledore para que Harry ficasse n'A Toca durante o verão, pouco depois do Torneio Tribruxo. Ela quisera tanto ajudar, mas não fora capaz.

Assim como ele mesmo não fora capaz de ajudar quando Harry mais precisara de sua presença.

Vira o olhar perdido do afilhado àquela noite, após Fudge partir, mas não pudera fazer nada. Na época, Dumbledore havia-lhe dado uma missão que sabia ser necessária. As notícias não eram animadoras; com Fudge ainda negando tudo e o retorno de Voldemort em carne e sangue… o sangue de Harry… Tempos de desespero exigiam medidas desesperadas.

E uma dessas medidas fora que um criminoso condenado se aproximasse de pessoas que apenas ele sabia onde encontrar e as convencesse de que a) não assassinara Pedro e b) Voldemort realmente havia retornado.

Sirius odiara ter de deixar Harry. Relembrando agora tudo o que acontecera, desejava com todo o seu coração não ter feito aquilo. Dumbledore errara. Harry precisara do padrinho, mas ele não estivera lá.

"Sirius, pare de bater a cabeça contra a lareira", Remo disse, a testa franzida, antes de continuar a conversa com os Weasley.

'Ops', o homem pensou enquanto parava. Então era por isso que começava a sentir uma dor de cabeça crescente. Não tivera realmente a intenção de fazer aquilo.

Ergueu o olhar para deparar-se com Molly encarando-o com um pouco de preocupação e apreensão em seus olhos. Sirius tentou sorrir de forma tranqüilizadora.

'Nada errado aqui. Nada para ver. Continuem o que estavam fazendo', ele pensou consigo mesmo.

"Pare de sorrir, você está assustando seus anfitriões", Remo voltou a falar, a testa ainda franzida.

"Ah, cale a boca, Aluado. Neste momento, eu tenho o direito de fazer o que quiser", Sirius resmungou, irritado.

As notícias de Madame Pomfrey haviam sido desoladoras. Ela tentara curar a maior quantidade possível dos ferimentos de Harry, mas alguns já eram antigos demais para isso. Já o prognóstico das feridas mais recentes fora excelente. A enfermeira também estava bastante confiante quanto à capacidade de Molly de engordar o apanhador desnutrido um pouco mais; porém, havia descoberto algo muito mais perturbador durante os exames.

Era possível que a dor que Harry sentia devido à sua cicatriz pudesse estar começando a provocar sintomas físicos além daqueles já esperados. Era possível que nem todos os sintomas estivessem relacionados ao abuso, à desnutrição e à falta de sono. Madame Pomfrey apenas pensara naquela possibilidade devido aos fracos reflexos do garoto e a uma aparente alta tolerância à dor. A enfermeira dissera que "parecia ser algo pior do que o imaginado", de acordo com Remo, e que, provavelmente, apenas estava sendo paranóica.

Sirius se perguntava, silenciosamente, onde a mulher arranjava aquelas expressões. Aos seus ouvidos, elas soavam agourentas. A enfermeira também dissera a Remo e aos Weasley que havia uma possibilidade de a cicatriz estar causando danos neurológicos; talvez até mesmo danos cerebrais. O homem fechou os olhos ao lembrar-se daquilo, contendo um grito que, às vezes, parecia estar na ponta de sua língua, prestes a escapar.

Como era de se esperar, todos haviam ficado horrorizados. Madame Pomfrey erguera uma mão e dissera que precisaria fazer mais alguns testes dentro de poucos dias, quando as poções curativas começariam a surtir efeito, e até que isso acontecesse, não era necessário que se preocupassem.

'Tarde demais', Sirius pensou. 'E quantos sonhos Harry terá tido até então? Tiago, nós não demos ao seu filho o que ele merecia… Nenhum de nós…', continuou, triste, fechando os olhos e suspirando ao lembrar-se do rosto do amigo tão claramente quanto teria há doze anos. Escutou enquanto Remo, assumindo a postura de professor, continuava a discutir sobre o que Madame Pomfrey dissera na cozinha.

"… conversar sobre isso. Imagino que desabafar será o maior obstáculo para Harry. Por toda a vida, ele foi criado para acreditar que é um fardo. Por causa isso, ele guarda toda a sua dor, pensando que merece senti-la", o lobisomem falou.

'Sim, isso é verdade… Por favor, faça com que seja apenas algo emocional, não físico… nada permanente…', Sirius pediu silenciosamente a qualquer divindade que sentisse pena de criminosos fugitivos condenados erroneamente.

"Eu tentei falar com ele, Remo, mas ele sequer parece saber como responder", Molly comentou em um tom triste.

"Harry se sente mais à vontade com Rony e os gêmeos, mas nem mesmo eles ouviram qualquer palavra sobre os Dursley", Arthur disse, seus óculos refletindo a luz da lareira ao balançar a cabeça. Sirius observava-o pensativamente. "Eu sabia que eles eram pessoas terríveis. Não é necessário ser um gênio para perceber que, se eles falavam com Harry daquele jeito, seriam capazes de coisas muito piores…", o ruivo continuou em um tom baixo.

Sirius reconheceu aquele tom. Arthur se sentia responsável.

"Esqueça, Arthur. Todos nós sabíamos como os Dursley o tratavam. Nem mesmo a irmã de Petúnia a suportava, e acho que Lílian não era capaz nem ao menos de ter maus pensamentos", Sirius falou. Molly pousou uma de suas mãos sobre o antebraço de Arthur gentilmente, também tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

"Ele está aqui agora, Arthur. Se não estivesse, as coisas poderiam ter ficado muito piores. De qualquer forma, elas quase ficaram…", a mulher disse.

A expressão de Remo permaneceu impassível diante daquelas palavras. Era bom ter Molly por perto. Harry precisaria do otimismo dela para se recuperar, e Sirius suspeitava que ninguém seria capaz de contradizê-la – não se soubessem o que era melhor para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

'Mais dois anos e Harry terá idade o suficiente para ir embora quando quiser. O estrago já foi feito', Sirius pensou amargamente, mas logo em seguida esmagou o sentimento de impotência e raiva. Ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Remo analisando-o em silêncio, enquanto Arthur e Molly conversavam entre si em um tom baixo de voz.

O lobisomem ergueu-se, cansado, seu corpo alto agora tão magro que lembrava a Sirius – não pela primeira vez – um aristocrata empobrecido.

'Que as cabeças deles sejam arrancadas', foi o pensamento que vagou por sua consciência, obrigando-o a controlar a vontade de bater a cabeça contra a lareira mais uma vez.

"Não é uma boa idéia deixá-lo sozinho com seus pensamentos", Remo observou enquanto arrumava as próprias vestes para sentar-se ao lado de Sirius, encolhendo-se em seu lugar e observando o amigo atentamente.

"Eu posso muito bem fazer companhia a mim mesmo", Sirius retorquiu, fazendo com que o lobisomem erguesse uma sobrancelha. O padrinho de Harry não gostou do tom de humor do gesto.

"Eu o vejo aqui, se martirizando…", Remo disse quietamente, para depois suspirar e inclinar a cabeça para trás, descansando-a contra a lareira e fechando os olhos. "Acho que nunca encontrei alguém com uma sorte pior que a de Harry…", comentou, pensativo.

"Eu já", o outro respondeu.

Remo virou-se para Sirius abruptamente.

"Pare agora. Já temos o bastante com que nos preocupar sem adicionar coisas imaginárias a tudo isso. Tiago e Lílian tiveram uma relação mágica, Sirius. Encontraram um amor verdadeiro – algo que eu ainda espero ter um dia. Tiago causou grandes confusões na época dos Marotos, mas depois encontrou uma bela mulher, casou com ela e teve uma criança maravilhosa… As coisas deram errado mais tarde, é verdade – não posso imaginar algo pior do que aquela noite em Godric's Hollow –, mas a dor deles acabou. Nós temos de nos concentrar em Harry agora. Está mais do que na hora de ele ter o tipo de vida que sempre mereceu", o ex-professor repreendeu-o firmemente.

Sirius ressentiu-se diante da admoestação, mas não poderia tirar a razão das palavras do amigo.

"Pare, Aluado. Às vezes, eu preciso relembrar tudo de ruim que já aconteceu…", respondeu após alguns instantes.

"Essa é a última coisa de que precisa. Você teve doze anos preenchidos por nada além do pior que a vida pode oferecer, Sirius, mas está livre agora. Você escapou… e com plena sanidade mental." Houve uma pausa. "Bem… na maior parte do tempo…"

"Ha-ha", foi a resposta do outro.

"A única pessoa por quem você esperava ser odiado, na verdade, o ama. Harry acredita em você, Sirius, e na sua capacidade", Remo continuou, depois deu uma pausa e suspirou profundamente. "Mas ele esteve em um lugar horrível… foi tratado brutalmente por vários anos, e todas as coisas por que ele passou… Harry é jovem demais…"

"Aluado, você sabe o que poderia ajudá-lo, mas eu simplesmente não posso dar isso a ele", Sirius falou.

"O quê?", o lobisomem perguntou, curioso.

"Paz. Uma noite de sono. Esses sonhos não permitem que Harry supere tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado, Remo. Ele está preso às memórias que possui e, ao mesmo tempo, recebe outras ainda mais terríveis a cada noite que passa. Se nós o ajudarmos a livrar-se das visões, ele ao menos poderá se afastar um pouco mais de Voldemort", Sirius respondeu. "Eu poderia apostar que, se as visões desaparecessem, ou pelo menos diminuíssem em freqüência, Harry não apresentaria mais todos os sintomas que assustaram tanto Madame Pomfrey. Quero dizer… quem precisa de dementadores quando você é uma mosca na parede da sala de Voldemort?"

Remo ficou em silêncio, permitindo que Sirius percebesse que Molly e Arthur também estavam ouvindo. A mulher assentiu, e a expressão em seu rosto o fez parar para encará-la.

Ela se levantou, pedindo licença por alguns instantes, enquanto Arthur franzia a testa, observando-a ir embora.

"Molly?", chamou, curioso.

"Bem, ele está certo, Arthur. Nós precisamos encontrar uma forma de proteger Harry desses sonhos. Acho que vou enviar uma coruja a Dumbledore agora mesmo para informá-lo sobre isso. Ele deve estar lendo o diário de Harry", ela falou em um tom definitivo.

Sirius sorriu enquanto continuava a ouvir a discussão entre Remo e Arthur sobre os repetidos esforços para conter Voldemort e sobre como poderiam ajudar seu afilhado. O lobisomem olhou em sua direção com curiosidade e, talvez, com um pouco de nervosismo também. O sorriso no rosto de Sirius, porém, apenas cresceu, até ser substituído por um grande bocejo.

O padrinho de Harry se levantou. Sabia que, naquela noite, nada poderia fazer para ajudar o afilhado a dormir melhor, mas havia algo que poderia fazer para sentir-se melhor.

"Eu acho que está na hora de ir para a cama", falou antes de deixar a sala de estar, sentindo o olhar do amigo perfurando suas costas. 'Você é desconfiado demais, seu lobo velho', pensou, decidindo-se por enfeitiçar o lobisomem com um pequeno Feitiço do Sono assim que este fosse para a cama, evitando, daquela forma, que Remo o ouvisse sair da cama no meio da noite.

Não queria qualquer tipo de interrogatório sobre o que pretendia fazer. Estivera extremamente preocupado com Harry durante todo o tempo, mas a raiva que sentia dos Dursley não diminuíra. Sirius sabia que não poderia machucá-los, pois, se o fizesse, então o Ministro finalmente teria um motivo para enviá-lo a Azkaban – assim como Harry nunca o perdoaria.

Porém, o que pretendia fazer seria – provisoriamente – o bastante. Em breve, estaria fazendo uma pequena visita aos Dursley…

* * *

********

******N/T:** O capítulo cinco virá em breve! 'té.


	5. A Vingança de Sirius

**Título:** Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais

**Autora:** Bored Beyond Belief

**Tradutora: **Lumack

**Capítulo: **5 – _A Vingança de Sirius_

**Classificação**: T

**Shippers:** -

**Sinopse**: As piores férias de Harry atingem seu pior ponto. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?

* * *

A vingança é uma forma de arte, assim como logros podem ser. A peça-chave para vingar-se é fazer com que a perda provocada aos receptores seja tão grande que estes não estariam dispostos a sofrê-la novamente.

O segundo truque, tão importante quanto o primeiro, é deixar claro que há a possibilidade de uma nova vingança, pois, se o receptor soubesse que, em algum momento, poderia cometer outro ato sem ser punido novamente, ele o faria.

O aumento gradativo das punições é outro fator importante. Caso a lição não seja aprendida na primeira vez, torne-a mais dolorosa na segunda. Alguém talvez diga que este fator seja mais parecido com disciplina do que vingança. Porém, não é. Disciplinar implica não obter _qualquer_ tipo de satisfação da lição ensinada.

Sirius sorriu abertamente diante do pensamento. Ele se divertiria bastante, e não só naquela noite…

Sirius aprendera uma dura verdade sobre si mesmo enquanto vivera em Azkaban: ele possuía um lado perverso dentro de si. Fora esse lado que fizera com que as pessoas – até mesmo aquelas que o conheciam e amavam – tivessem acreditado na mentira de Pettigrew. E ele não se ofendera com aquilo. Muito pelo contrário. Ainda achava difícil acreditar que era capaz de fazer algo bom.

Até mesmo Remo não entendera que nunca haveria tentação grande o bastante para sequer fazê-lo pensar na hipótese de colocar aqueles que amava em perigo.

E fora aquilo que o tornara o inimigo eterno de Voldemort.

Como Auror, Sirius conhecera e compreendera a maldade de Você-Sabe-Quem, porém, experimentá-la na _própria_ pele… As pessoas haviam sentido um grande medo dele naquele fatídico Halloween – e haviam tido todo o direito de sentir-se daquela forma. Fora a noite em que perdera amigos demais, em que vira tragédias demais. Fora a noite em que encontrara os corpos de Tiago e Lily e em que ouvira os choros de Harry.

Naquela noite, todos eles haviam sido traídos por um homem que, até então, Sirius considerava como um de seus mais estimados amigos.

E fora naquela noite que percebera o quão errado estivera ao duvidar de Remo. Por que fizera aquilo? Ainda se perguntava. O que Rabicho ganhara para cometer aquele ato?

"A casa dos Dursley", murmurou selvagemente ao jogar o pó de flu na lareira, adentrando-a logo em seguida e deixando para trás a casa adormecida dos Weasley.

Seus olhos brilharam perigosamente sob a luz do fogo enquanto observava a sala de estar imaculadamente limpa, sua boca distorcida pelo rosnado que emitiu, mostrando os dentes. A casa parecia tão inocente, tão… normal. Tudo o que ouvia era o tique-taque de um relógio de pé, provavelmente situado dentro do gabinete, e o som distante dos roncos de Válter.

Sirius não deixou de notar a ironia no comportamento completamente anormal dos Dursley com relação a Harry. Eram tão obcecados que não tinham idéia do quão loucos eles mesmos haviam-se tornado.

Cobrindo-se com a capa de Harry, subiu sorrateiramente os degraus da escada em direção aos quartos, evitando as tábuas que rangiam com uma destreza obtida após anos de prática.

Seu afilhado perdera tudo após aquele funesto Halloween, e Sirius compreendia as ramificações dos ferimentos de Harry. Eles não indicavam apenas um verão ruim, apesar do que o garoto dissera. Indicavam anos de abuso.

O homem passara um bom tempo revivendo as conversas que tivera com o afilhado, enquanto este dormia superficialmente no sofá dos Weasley. Houvera tantas pistas… chocara-se com o fato de ninguém ter reparado antes. Rony conversara francamente com ele sobre algumas das poucas coisas que Harry lhe contava. Tanto o ruivo quanto Hermione sabiam que corresponder-se com o garoto durante o verão era, às vezes, impossível; sabiam que, para Harry, até mesmo fazer as tarefas pedidas pelos professores era difícil naqueles dois meses sem aula.

Todo ano, Harry chegava das férias pálido e doentio. Rony e Hermione haviam notado o voraz apetite do garoto logo após as Cerimônias de Seleção, assim como também haviam percebido o quão pouco ele comia antes de sentir-se cheio.

Sirius teve de suprimir o que sabia ser um rosnado em sua garganta. Suas tendências mais perversas poderiam divertir-se naquela noite…

**

* * *

**

Válter Dursley estivera sonhando com cortadores de grama. Cortadores de grama gigantes que haviam criado dentes e estavam tentando comer suas pantufas. Ele correra para casa com a intenção de se esconder – apenas para encontrar Edgar, seu pomposo chefe, beijando e acariciando Petúnia. Ofegantes, ambos se afastaram com um sobressalto, remexendo-se de forma envergonhada e tentando arrumar suas roupas.

"Como você pôde, amorzinho?", ele se lamuriou tristemente, usando o apelido que geralmente reservava para momentos mais "íntimos". Não que eles acontecessem com tanta freqüência quanto antes…

"Não seja ridículo, Válter. Harry saiu para tomar milk-shake e Duda está gravando um comercial de ração para cãezinhos. Eu estava entediada!", ela respondeu mal-humoradamente.

Válter mandou Edgar para fora, planejando lançar um belo murro no queixo do homem, mas escorregou e caiu. Olhando para baixo, pensou que cairia sobre uma mesa de vidro que _realmente_ não deveria estar em sua casa. Fechou os olhos, sabendo que uma grande colisão entre seu corpo e uma mesa iria doer, porém, não sentiu o impacto contra o vidro.

Em vez disso, sentiu suas costas contraírem-se e percebeu que acabara de acordar de um sonho. Estava deitado de bruços, seu rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Na verdade, parecia como se tivesse caído direto do sonho sobre a cama, pois Válter poderia jurar que quicara no colchão ao acordar.

Ele hesitou, pensando em como sonhos de que se está caindo eram estranhos, até perceber o quão silenciosa estava a casa. Por que ele acordara? Algo estava faltando ali… o que era? Válter virou-se bruscamente na cama, ficando sobre suas costas e encarando o teto do quarto escurecido. O relógio de pé de Petúnia parara de tiquetaquear. O homem sentiu o alívio tomá-lo.

Até então, não percebera, mas seu coração começara a martelar em seu peito. 'É isso!', pensou, aliviado. 'Ela esqueceu de dar corda no relógio!' Suspirando, Válter fechou os olhos. A casa estava tão mais quieta agora que _ele_ não morava mais ali. Ficara furioso ao descobrir, e até mesmo com medo de que _alguém_ descobrisse o que fizera… o que todos eles haviam feito. Porém, ninguém viera. Ninguém nunca viera.

Por mais que o garoto parecesse amar _aquele_ mundo, eles certamente não lhe davam muita atenção. Válter sorriu diante daquele pensamento. Afinal, se o enviavam de volta todos os verões… era porque ninguém o queria. Por quatro anos, rezara para que Harry Potter nunca voltasse. Assim que superara o choque inicial e a raiva de _eles_ terem invadido sua vida – a vida de sua família – e exigido que o garoto fosse para a escola, Válter percebera uma coisa.

Talvez Harry nunca mais voltasse. Válter não fazia idéia de para onde ele ia e certamente nunca se importara. Contanto que nenhum policial aparecesse à sua porta, era muito melhor que o garoto desaparecesse sem deixar qualquer vestígio em vez de ser escondido em um armário, onde um vizinho ou cliente de negócios poderiam ouvi-lo ou vê-lo. Porém, desaparecer… havia uma grande quantidade de possibilidades para aquilo.

Válter desejara desesperadamente, por anos, que o garoto fosse para a escola em Setembro e nunca mais voltasse a aparecer; que ele, a mulher e o filho chegassem à estação para buscá-lo, cumprindo aquela estranha obrigação de abrigar o garoto que Petúnia parecia sentir que devia aos pais, e não o encontrassem. Válter imaginava-se esperando por quase uma hora antes de dar de ombros e ir embora com a família; imaginava-se envolvendo os ombros do filho e oferecendo-se para comprar sorvete para todos. Era um belo sonho.

Particularmente, Válter não desejava nada além de miséria para o garoto que arruinara seu lar feliz. E parecia que seu desejo lhe fora concedido aquele ano. Quando haviam ido buscá-lo na estação de trem, Válter vira algo diferente em Harry naquele dia… uma tristeza, um ar de perda. Soubera então que algo terrível acontecera a ele; algo que o machucara. E, ainda assim, _aquela gente_ estava enviando-o de volta para sua casa. O homem sorrira cruelmente diante daquilo. Poderia, então, fazer o que quisesse. Onde estava o precioso padrinho dele agora?

Enquanto pensava, Válter ouvia o sinistro silêncio produzido pelo relógio parado. Sabia que o que fazia era errado. Sabia com cada fibra de seu ser. Sabia também que nunca admitiria ou reconheceria aquele fato, assim como nunca deixaria de cometê-lo. Odiava tanto aquele garoto, pensava, sentindo seus lábios se curvarem em desprezo diante do mero pensamento daquela aberração. Suas mãos ansiavam por bater nele.

Se Harry não tivesse desaparecido, Válter provavelmente teria se levantado no mesmo momento, arrombado o quarto dele e descoberto uma maneira de puni-lo. Odiava o garoto e o que ele fizera com sua família perfeita. Odiava-o pelo que fizera a Petúnia, que estivera tão feliz quando se casara com ele… Após o nascimento de Duda, ela quase irradiava alegria. Porém, todo o fulgor se apagara naquela fatídica manhã em que ela encontrara _aquele garoto_ na entrada. Ela soubera, então, assim como ele, que a vida aconchegante que levavam estava arruinada…

Abruptamente, Válter sentiu uma imensa pressão contra sua boca. Seus olhos haviam-se ajustado ao escuro, e era óbvio que não havia nada à sua frente. Tentando respirar, ele começou a se espernear freneticamente, desesperado para acordar Petúnia. Pensava que talvez estivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco, pois não conseguia respirar ou mover-se, como se estivesse pregado à cama… mas seu peito não latejava.

Uma ferroada afiada contra seu pescoço, porém, fê-lo ficar imóvel em segundos. Podia sentir uma gota de sangue escorrendo por sua pele ferida e uma respiração quente contra sua bochecha. Ao toque, o objeto que o machucava parecia ser a lâmina de um punhal… mas não havia ninguém ali!

"Válter Dursley, você não acreditava que eu existia?", uma voz sibilou em seu ouvido.

Quase guinchando em pânico, o gordo homem tentou levantar-se. _Ele_ estava ali! O padrinho! Só poderia ser ele… mas não conseguia ver ninguém! Era como se um fantasma estivesse atacando-o – e ele não sabia pelo que procurar. Tudo o que conseguia ver sob a fraca luz da rua que iluminava o quarto era o teto, o closet espelhado do outro lado da cama e a imagem refletida no mesmo – ele a mulher deitados. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e aterrorizados; o rosto de Petúnia estava escondido sob o lençol.

Ele estava lutando contra o nada, mas, ainda assim, seus gritos obviamente estavam sendo silenciados. Válter percebeu que podia discernir fracamente a lâmina de um punhal flutuando próxima ao seu pescoço. O objeto começou a pressionar mais a fundo e ele ficou imóvel, com medo de que a ponta afundasse demais. Também parou de gritar. Era incrível como Petúnia conseguia dormir tão profundamente.

"Eu já matei, não sabia? Não acreditou nas ameaças do meu afilhado?", a voz perguntou. Soava penetrante, com um tom grave… perigosa.

Válter, de olhos arregalados, balançou a cabeça. Não, não acreditara. Observou a si mesmo gesticular negativamente no espelho do closet. O punhal remexeu-se em sua garganta, como se quem sustentasse o objeto estivesse ajustando-o para segurá-lo mais firmemente.

Petúnia começou a roncar de leve, tornando a situação ainda mais irreal enquanto Válter fitava seu reflexo aterrorizado no espelho. Não havia mais ninguém ali. Sua mulher se remexeu um pouco, soltando um ronco mais alto antes de retornar à mesma cadência anterior. Se permanecesse daquela forma, ela acabaria roncando por toda a noite ao lado de um cadáver. Ou talvez, ela seria a próxima… Seria o padrinho do garoto um fantasma? _Ele _nunca mencionara aquilo. Porém, Válter nunca ouvira falar de fantasmas capazes de fazer _aquilo_.

"Eu vi o que vocês fizeram. Todos vocês fizeram algo, não foi?", a voz exigiu, e Válter sabia que seria inútil mentir. A verdade já fora descoberta.

Lentamente, ele assentiu. Como resposta, a voz rosnou em seu ouvido.

"Ele é uma criança. Indefeso. Um inocente que perdeu tudo. E, apesar de tudo, apesar de _você_ ter aparecido, ele é gentil, carinhoso e forte. Já você, Válter Dursley, tão inocente ao dormir, tão desprotegido, não pode fugir. Não há qualquer lugar neste planeta onde você possa se esconder. E, se Harry morrer… eu juro que vocês todos estarão pedindo pelo perdão dele antes do fim", a voz falou. Depois, abruptamente, a pressão sobre sua boca desapareceu, assim como o punhal foi removido de seu pescoço.

Válter pulou da cama rapidamente, ligando a luz do quarto e vasculhando todo o âmbito. Nada. Não havia ninguém além de sua ainda abstraída mulher. Desesperado, correu pela porta em direção ao quarto de Duda. Porém, o garoto estava profundamente adormecido, esparramado sobre parte de seu ursinho de pelúcia, lençóis bagunçados ao seu redor e o travesseiro jogado no chão. Roncava também, apesar de não tão alto quanto Petúnia. Ele estava bem.

Válter deixou o quarto do filho rapidamente, começando a checar cada quarto metodicamente, um de cada vez, até sentir-se mais seguro. Nunca vira seu agressor, porém não havia dúvidas de que o padrinho do garoto estivera ali. Seu pescoço ainda latejava onde fora ferido.

Finalmente, sentiu-se razoavelmente seguro de que nada mais aconteceria, ao menos naquela noite, e retornou ao seu quarto. Fechou a porta ao passar e, após alguns momentos de debate consigo mesmo, enfim rendeu-se ao ímpeto de checar o closet e sob a cama, manobrando o próprio corpo com dificuldade, uma vez que sua largura não permitia que se curvasse muito.

Não vendo nada, retornou ao seu lado da cama. Talvez tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho? Não, a dor em seu pescoço dizia o contrário. Puxando os lençóis para voltar a deitar-se, Válter congelou ao fitar o punhal que fora colocado sobre seu travesseiro. Pegou o objeto, aterrorizado, e segurou-o à sua frente, virando-se com um ar enlouquecido enquanto começava a soluçar, brandindo-o e golpeando o ar cegamente.

Uma brilhante mancha de sangue – seu sangue – maculara a fronha branca de seu travesseiro.

Não havia lugar algum onde se esconder…

* * *

Sirius estava parado ao lado da lareira dos Dursley, ouvindo os soluços de Válter, a capa de Harry dobrada sobre seu braço. Encontrara uma abertura para realizar seus planos; uma forma de utilizar um tipo incomum de mágica dentro daquela casa sem ativar os feitiços de proteção do lugar.

Objetos naturalmente mágicos, como fotos bruxas, bisbilhoscópios e a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, funcionavam bem entre as paredes do número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Como eles possuíam uma magia constantemente ativa, podiam ser usados indiscriminadamente. Os feitiços de proteção se ajustavam à sua presença.

Sirius sabia o quão apavorado Harry estivera diante da possibilidade de ser pego utilizando magia dentro da casa dos Dursley. Havia poucas coisas mais aterradoras para ele do que a idéia de ser expulso de Hogwarts, o único lugar onde o garoto fora aceito. Ninguém nunca dissera a Harry que ele poderia ter utilizado sua capa a qualquer momento… e agora, ser expulso de Hogwarts era a menor de suas preocupações.

O homem sentiu as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos e balançou a cabeça, frustrado. Sentia-se nauseado em estar parado dentro da sala de estar _deles_. Aquela família o repugnava.

Sirius esperava sentir-se muito melhor com o que fizera… mas isso não aconteceu. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era que realmente deveria estar com o afilhado naquele momento. Harry precisava de seu apoio, mas ali estava ele, abandonando-o mais uma vez. O garoto talvez tivesse outro pesadelo, e Sirius certamente não queria que ele acordasse sozinho. Aqueles pesadelos…

Ele conhecia aquele olhar no rosto de Harry, mesmo que o afilhado tentasse sorrir para tranqüilizar o padrinho. Sirius sabia o que significava. Vira aquele mesmo olhar várias vezes, apesar de que nunca em alguém tão jovem quanto Harry.

Sabia que seus próprios olhos o carregavam. Estremecia convulsivamente ao lembrar-se de onde vira olhares ainda piores. O estágio final… os olhos vidrados dos mortos enquanto estes eram arrastados pelos corredores de Azkaban, suas bocas ainda abertas em gritos agora silenciosos. Olhos que haviam sofrido perdas demais, dor e sofrimento.

Sirius lembrou-se do quão machucado e magro Harry estava e murmurou as palavras para acender o fogo, pegando um pouco do pó de flu com uma das mãos. A vingança nunca era tão doce quanto deveria, e ele estava perdendo o precioso tempo em que poderia estar ao lado do afilhado que tanto amava.

Era a hora de voltar para casa… para Harry.

* * *

****

**  
N/T:** Bem, aqui está. Eu sinto pela demora, mas esse capítulo tinha algumas passagens um pouco mais complicadas de traduzir e que, por isso, me tomaram mais tempo. Espero que tenham gostado! E eu sei que ninguém gosta de ler isso, mas, _por favor_, gente, façam uma forcinha para deixar uma review, sim:) hehe... A opinião de vocês é o que me estimula a traduzir esta fic, e eu sinto que, a cada capítulo, o número de pessoas a dizer o que estão achando diminui... e eu ainda tenho 37 capítulos pela frente :( 'té breve!


	6. Visões do Presente

**Título:** Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais

**Autora:** Bored Beyond Belief

**Tradutora: **Lumack

**Capítulo: **6 – _Visões do Presente_

**Classificação**: T

**Shippers:** -

**Sinopse**: As piores férias de Harry atingem seu pior ponto. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?

* * *

Um turbilhão de sombras escuras e acinzentadas pressionava o rosto de Harry, sussurrando gentilmente em seus ouvidos, enquanto o toque de dedos irreais, porém quase tangíveis, acariciava seu rosto.

"Harry", as vozes sem rosto murmuravam, "vingue-se por nós", elas imploravam, sem tom aumentando em um coro de raiva e aflição. Logo, seus gritos lamentosos tornaram-se dolorosos de ouvir. Harry ergueu as mãos e cobriu os ouvidos com força, mas não foi capaz de amortecer aqueles sons.

Desesperado, começou a gritar também, implorando para que as vozes aquietassem. Não sabia como ajudá-las! Talvez fosse o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", mas certamente não sabia como o fizera ou sequer se conseguiria sobreviver novamente!

Abruptamente, estabeleceu-se o silêncio. Harry piscou enquanto seus olhos tentavam ajustar-se à luz repentina. Agora ele conseguia ver _demais_.

Olhando ao redor, percebeu que estava a um canto de uma minúscula sala. O aposento não possuía muitas janelas ou luzes, mas, ainda assim, conseguia passar-lhe a sensação de conforto e acolhimento. Um xale de lã de estranhas cores, que parecia cerzido a mão, estava estendido sobre um sofá surrado. Ao lado do móvel gasto, um abajur de pé fora coberto por outro xale, este vermelho-sangue e diáfano com uma franja da mesma cor, suavizando a luz da lâmpada que iluminava o âmbito.

No meio da sala, uma mesa de centro, de madeira escura, encontrava-se despedaçada sobre o chão, duas pernas quebradas e o centro partido ao meio, as duas metades cheias de mossas nas pontas, como se o pequeno móvel tivesse sido sobrecarregado por um peso muito maior do que era capaz de suportar e, por isso, cedido. Uma bandeja de jantar, coberta por estilhaços de porcelana quebrada e chá derramado, encontrava-se sobre o tapete puído.

Uma mulher já mais velha encontrava-se no chão, ofegando. Possuía um longo cabelo prateado que provavelmente estivera antes preso em um coque, mas que estava agora espalhado sobre seus ombros de forma bagunçada. Seus olhos estavam fechados, as pálpebras comprimidas com força pela dor, mas ela não estava inconsciente.

Uma grande quantidade de fotos bruxas estava sobre as prateleiras ao redor da sala, também preenchidas por livros, vários objetos de pouco valor e, também, fotos trouxas. Algumas das fotografias deveriam estar, antes, à mostra sobre a mesa de centro, pois agora se encontravam espalhadas ao redor da senhora no chão. Rostos sorridentes, alheios aos eventos que se desenrolavam ao seu redor, acenavam alegremente para Harry e aquele que agredira a mulher.

Uma poltrona reclinável estava tombada em um outro canto distante do âmbito – provavelmente, onde a senhora estivera sentada antes de a sala ser destruída. Um cesto cheio de linhas de lã coloridas estava de cabeça para baixo, algumas das bolas coloridas desenroladas sobre o chão, assemelhando-se a teias de aranha coloridas.

O ambiente encontrava-se sombriamente silencioso. O único som audível era o da respiração dificultosa da mulher.

Não haviam sido apenas os Comensais da Morte a atacar aquele lugar. Era o próprio Voldemort que se encontrava parado à frente da sua vítima no chão, observando-a de onde estava de forma superior. Harry não sabia quem mais estivera na casa, mas, de repente, gritos distantes, seguidos de risadas cruéis, deixaram-lhe claro que a mulher não estivera sozinha.

Quem mais estava ali?

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da senhora e o corpo dela estremeceu com soluços suprimidos enquanto ouvia os gritos vindos do corredor. Era a voz de um homem. Harry queria sentar ao lado daquela envelhecida mulher, abraçá-la; queria poder afastar Voldemort, atacar os Comensais que estavam dentro dos outros cômodos, fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Quantos estavam dentro da pequena casa? Quem mais estava com ela? Harry tentou dar um passo à frente, tentou alcançar sua varinha, mas é claro que não a encontrou. Ela nunca estava ali. _Ele_ não estava ali, porém, ao mesmo tempo, estava.

"_Crucio_", Voldemort pronunciou com uma suave satisfação, e a mulher arqueou-se dolorosamente para trás, gritando de agonia. Harry sentiu a maldição atravessar sua cicatriz repentinamente e também correr por todo seu corpo. Seus membros pareceram pegar fogo e sentiu como, em vez de sangue, vidro corresse por suas veias.

Quando doía daquela forma, Harry necessitava de toda a sua força de vontade para não deixar que a escuridão o tomasse, pois sabia que, caso deixasse, talvez não mais acordasse – e então, seria obrigado a ficar ali e testemunhar tudo. Veria o que seria feito à pobre mulher e quem mais estava naquele pequeno chalé. Ele não agüentaria ficar. Não novamente. Ela parecia tão gentil, exatamente como uma avó seria…

Também ofegando, Harry, sabendo que soluçava de dor, deitou-se ao lado dela no chão, desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos aquele. Desejando que ela e seu companheiro também estivessem longe dali.

"_Crucio_", Voldemort disse mais uma vez, após uma breve pausa. Ele não fez perguntas; não estava buscando nada. O que ele queria… já conseguira. Um pouco de diversão para aquela noite. Harry sentiu seu corpo convulsionar e contrair-se dolorosamente junto a ela, e os gritos que tentava conter até então finalmente deixaram sua garganta.

Como poderia ajudá-la? Não podia sequer ajudar a si mesmo. Quais eram suas chances de lutar contra tudo aquilo?

Finalmente, a dor começou a esmorecer, e Harry se deu conta de que haviam sido libertados da maldição. Voldemort aproximou-se, observando cruelmente a mulher e parecendo saborear sua dor, seus dedos remexendo a varinha em sua mão inconscientemente. O bruxo mostrava um leve sorriso de prazer em seu rosto, o que fez Harry sentir-se nauseado e vil, como se fosse um participante involuntário daquele ato obsceno.

Harry sabia que não poderia agüentar por muito mais tempo. Afastou os olhos daquele monstro acima de seu corpo e voltou-se para a mulher ao seu lado, percebendo que estavam tão próximos que seus narizes quase se tocavam. Sangue escorria da boca dela, e a respiração era ainda mais ruidosa e inconstante. De forma lenta e exausta, a velha senhora abriu os olhos, arregalando-os ao aparentemente ver o garoto ao seu lado.

Os gritos vindos do outro cômodo haviam parado, substituídos por vozes excitadas que pareciam aproximar-se da sala de estar. Quem quer que tivesse estado na outra sala, naquele momento, encontrava-se provavelmente morto. Harry sentiu-se ser atraído para os olhos azul-claro da senhora, agora avermelhados e embaçados pela dor.

"Ah, criança…", ela sussurrou, sua voz tão abatida que ninguém mais ouviu além do garoto ao seu lado, "… acorde."

Os olhos de Harry abriram e arregalaram-se abruptamente ao sentir mãos em seus ombros e rosto. As palmas de suas mãos ardiam, mas não podia cerrar os punhos, pois se deu conta de que as mãos de Remo Lupin seguravam as suas. A Sra. Weasley afagava sua testa, afastando seu escuro cabelo para trás enquanto tentava acordá-lo com palavras de acalanto, como se estivesse alheia ao fato de Rony estar gritando ao seu lado.

"Harry, acorde!", o ruivo pedia freneticamente, sacudindo o amigo com força, não mais preocupado com os ferimentos. Naquele momento, estava desesperado e a única coisa em que pensava era dar fim ao sonho de Harry.

O garoto de olhos verdes tentou inclinar-se para frente. Ele precisava sair dali, fugir. Um fantasma da dor que sentira ainda se espalhava por seus membros, e mãos seguravam-no à cama.

Sua mente, então, começou a registrar o que via e ouvia. Ele estava de volta à Toca, junto aos Weasley. Sirius e Remo estavam ali. Olhou ao redor por alguns instantes. Onde estava Sirius? Ele estava bem? Sentiu seus olhos se fecharem enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e acalmar seu coração, que batia desenfreadamente. Estava de volta à Toca. _Ele estava a salvo…_

Harry viu os olhos da senhora ao fechar os seus e teve de suprimir um soluço. Sua cicatriz ainda ardia, apesar de não tanto quanto antes. Então era aquilo. Aquele era o fim. A velha mulher não sobreviveria a mais uma onda de dor induzida pela Maldição Cruciatus.

Abruptamente, a dor em sua cicatriz desapareceu, e ele parou de debater-se contra as mãos que o seguravam, deixando-se engolir por uma onda de tristeza e aflição. As mãos também relaxaram sobre seu corpo enquanto todos dentro do quarto esperavam para ver o que aconteceria em seguida. Harry não se moveu enquanto lutava contra os sentimentos que o subjugariam caso não tentasse acalmar-se; caso não tentasse afastar-se do que vira. _Ela parecera tão gentil…_

"Harry?", Rony chamou-o de forma hesitante. _Seus amigos…_ 'Segure-se a esse pensamento!', sua mente aconselhou. Tentou mover seus lábios de forma a pronunciar algumas palavras, mas descobriu que sua voz parecia ter desaparecido.

"Rony", conseguiu, por fim, dizer em uma voz rouca e cansada. Remo apertou sua mão de forma tranqüilizadora, enquanto a Sra. Weasley soluçava ao beijar a testa do garoto carinhosamente. "Seja bem-vindo de volta, Harry", a mulher sussurrou, ainda acariciando sua testa. Rony libertou os ombros do amigo abruptamente, suspirando de alívio.

Harry retraiu-se ao sentir suas costelas enviando lampejos de dor após seus esforços para controlar a respiração. Enquanto tentava abrir os olhos mais uma vez, seus óculos foram posicionados em seu rosto com facilidade. 'Rony ou a Sra. Weasley devem ter colocado', pensou consigo mesmo.

Suas pálpebras por fim se abriram, e ele engoliu com dificuldade enquanto observava o ambiente. Estava no quarto de Rony. Não se lembrava de ter ido até lá. Alguém provavelmente o carregara. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam ali, assim como Rony e Remo, mas… onde estava Sirius?

"Ron, onde Sirius está?", Harry perguntou com uma preocupação repentina. O ruivo franziu a testa diante da pergunta, e Harry assustou-se diante da expressão sombria que lampejou no rosto do Professor Lupin.

"Eu…", o garoto ruivo tentou responder.

"Eu estou bem aqui, Harry", a voz de Sirius o interrompeu, deixando que Harry suspirasse de forma aliviada ao notar que ao menos os Weasley, Remo e o padrinho estavam bem.

O homem de cabelos negros adentrou o quarto a passos largos, levando consigo um pequeno frasco preenchido com um líquido azul, o qual ele pousou sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama do afilhado. Em seguida, ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto.

Harry percebeu a mesma expressão de antes passar pelo rosto de Lupin mais uma vez, assim como a silenciosa troca de palavras que pareceu ocorrer entre ele e Sirius. Logo em seguida, suas pálpebras se fecharam.

"Harry?", Professor Lupin o chamou.

"Sim, Professor?", respondeu fracamente, já sentindo o sono voltar a tomá-lo. O pavor, porém, forçou seus olhos a abrirem-se mais uma vez. Ele não dormiria novamente!

"Harry, por favor, me chame de Remo", ele pediu gentilmente, o que fez o garoto sorrir ansiosamente e assentir de leve, deixando que a sensação de normalidade que era estar n'A Toca o envolvesse e acalmasse. Nada de ruim aconteceria ali. Ele não mais estava com os Dursley. A Sra. Weasley estava afastando os cabelos de sua testa carinhosamente, deixando-o apreciar a gentileza do toque dela e como seus dedos pareciam refrescar sua pele quente.

Harry sentia-se tão grato por aqueles pequenos gestos de conforto que um nó formou-se em sua garganta ao lembrar-se da velha senhora do chalé. Ele sequer sabia o nome dela…

"Harry, como você está se sentindo?", o Professor Lu… Remo perguntou. Harry suprimiu a vontade de gritar e chorar e discutir. Aquilo era o que queria fazer. Havia uma lição que ele parecia destinado a aprender várias e várias vezes: a lição de saber conformar-se com a sua incapacidade de ajudar os outros. Aquela sensação de impotência fazia-o ter vontade de quebrar coisas e esconder-se sob os lençóis e implorar para que tudo aquilo acabasse.

"Minha cicatriz não está doendo tanto, mas as minhas costelas sim, e…", começou, tentando avaliar o que estava sentindo sem preocupar todos. Harry sabia que não estava bem. Suas mãos tremiam violentamente sob as de Remo, e dera-se conta de que rasgara a pele das mesmas com suas unhas, enterrando-as nas palmas ao cerrar os punhos com força.

'Ao menos, ela não está mais sentindo dor…', pensou tristemente.

"Sim?", Remo induziu-o a continuar.

"Eu sinto como se… estivesse queimando… debaixo da minha pele", ele sussurrou, relutante a admitir aquele fato. Sirius inspirou longa e audivelmente, enquanto seus olhos azuis observavam os esverdeados e quase desfocados do afilhado. Harry sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas, mas seu coração parecia doer demais para que soluçasse. Tais lágrimas pareciam cair por conta própria, independentemente do que ele queria.

Fechou seus olhos de forma cansada, mas então os forçou a abrirem novamente. Ninguém perguntara sobre o sonho, e sentia-se extremamente grato por aquele fato. Não conseguiria recontá-lo. Não ainda. Talvez à luz do dia, com o barulho dos gêmeos enfurecendo a Sra. Weasley. Talvez conseguisse passá-lo para o papel, com o intuito de entregá-lo a Dumbledore, ao som dos gracejos de Rony e Hermione enquanto eles estivessem jogando xadrez, ou conversando sobre algo que a garota lera em algum livro.

"Você precisa descansar, Harry", Sirius disse gentilmente, seu rosto próximo ao do afilhado, sua presença um calor reconfortante para o corpo ainda trêmulo de Harry. Os dentes do garoto ainda tremiam, assim como suas costelas ainda doíam. Remo apertou uma de suas mãos novamente, outro gesto de conforto que ele acolheu sem hesitar.

"Eu quero, mas… não posso", Harry admitiu. Rony gentilmente pousou uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro do amigo, o que o fez sorrir fracamente para o ruivo. "Eu só não quero sonhar de novo", explicou de forma cansada.

As expressões de Sirius e Remo pareciam inescrutáveis. O Sr. Weasley – que se encontrava ao lado de Harry, mas que se mantivera a uma certa distância, permitindo que Rony e os outros tivessem melhor acesso ao garoto – comprimiu os lábios em um gesto silencioso que demonstrava sua solidariedade. _Eu também não gostaria_, era o que sua expressão dizia.

"Eu trouxe um pouco de poção para que você durma sem sonhar, Harry. Nada mais de sonhos essa noite", Sirius tranqüilizou-o, destampando o frasco que estivera no criado-mudo. O homem tentou dar o recipiente de vidro a Harry, porém, acabou por mudar de idéia e postar seus dedos na nuca do afilhado, erguendo sua cabeça do travesseiro gentilmente para ajudá-lo a engolir o líquido azulado de forma mais confortável.

"Beba tudo, Harry", disse, e Harry assim o fez, grato pela sensação morna e pacífica que o envolveu e o fez dormir novamente antes mesmo que pudesse ser recolocado na cama. Ignorou a pequena voz em sua mente que sussurrava como seria bom se ele nunca mais acordasse. Então, todos os pensamentos deixaram-no, insignificantes, permitindo que soltasse um suspiro de alívio antes de adormecer.

* * *

**N/T:** E aqui está, mais uma vez. E, _novamente_, eu peço desculpas pelo atraso. Eu demorei a traduzir devido a _mais_ provas, fora o fato de, agora, eu ter de traduzir _e_ revisar sozinha, já que a Rê não pôde continuar com a betagem. Eu estou fazendo o melhor possível, mas, caso vocês estejam encontrando muitos erros ou alguma outra coisa que desagrade, me avisem, ok? Farei o possível para achar uma beta.

E aqui eu preciso parar para dizer o quão chocada fiquei com as reviews – ou, mais especificamente, a _quantidade_ de reviews – do último capítulo (parando para observá-los com olhos arregalados). Eu já estava acostumada a receber duas ou três, então _dez_ foi um ótimo susto para mim (rs). Saibam que eu fiquei _extremamente_ agradecida por tudo o que vocês disseram (e por se importarem tanto com a fic a ponto de responder ao meu pedido desesperado hehe). Vocês não podem imaginar o quanto.

Eu preciso que algo fique muito claro para vocês (eu disse a mesma coisa para a Amber – rs): eu _não_ vou parar a tradução da NANA. Se comecei, é porque sei que vou terminá-la. Não esqueçam, porém, que saber que vocês apreciam o que eu estou fazendo estimula bastante. Então, por favor, gente, não desistam de mim e das reviews, sim? (hehe) Mesmo com todos os atrasos, eu estou fazendo o possível para agilizar e evitar que as atualizações demorem um mês para acontecer. Em novembro, as coisas vão ficar um pouco mais fáceis para mim e eu tentarei traduzir o máximo possível (porque eu janeiro haverá vestibular). Assim sendo, tentem deixar nem que seja um pequeno 'oi' para eu saber que o trabalho está sendo recompensado, ok? (rs)

Eu não vou responder às reviews individualmente porque não quero incitar a fúria dos webmasters (rs), mas saibam que eu li cada uma delas e todas me fizeram rir (hehe).

'té breve e obrigada mais uma vez!


	7. Soluções Temporárias

**Título:** Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais

**Autora:** Bored Beyond Belief

**Tradutora: **Lumack

**Capítulo: **7 – _Soluções Temporárias_

**Classificação**: T

**Shippers:** -

**Sinopse**: As piores férias de Harry atingem seu pior ponto. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?

* * *

Harry remexeu-se na cama. Podia ouvir sons abafados vindos de longe, talvez de outro âmbito, assim como os ruídos de alguém respirando ao seu lado. Um nariz gelado acariciou sua bochecha, surpreendendo-o e fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Virando sua cabeça de lado, Harry encontrou os olhos carinhosos e preocupados de Snuffles. Sorriu enquanto o cachorro facilmente se transformava em Sirius.

"Bom dia", o homem disse com um grande sorriso, automaticamente postando os óculos de armação escura sobre o nariz do afilhado.

"Bom dia", Harry respondeu, sonolento, e bocejou, mas encolheu-se logo em seguida, já aguardando a dor agora familiar provocada por suas costelas, que o haviam atormentado por várias noites. Porém, a dor não veio. Inspirando fundo, sequer sentiu vontade de tossir.

"Melhor?", Sirius perguntou, observando as reações do afilhado. Harry experimentou sentar-se na cama, odiando a forma como seus membros pareciam sempre tremer ultimamente, e percebeu que o padrinho também estava notando seus tremores. O homem mais velho inclinou-se para frente e ajustou os travesseiros, ajudando o garoto a sentar-se de forma mais confortável.

Assim que o fez, Harry inspirou fundo mais uma vez, apreciando o fato de poder fazê-lo, e assentiu em resposta à pergunta do padrinho.

"Eu me sinto bem melhor agora", complementou, começando a lembrar-se vagamente de ter sido acordado para comer um pouco e tomar água e a poção, e de depois ter retornado ao sono sem sonhos. Franziu a testa pouco depois. "Por quanto tempo eu dormi?", perguntou, ao que o padrinho sorriu.

"Três dias", Sirius respondeu, assentindo quando o afilhado arregalou os olhos. "Madame Pomfrey decidiu que seria bom mantê-lo sob o efeito da poção por algum tempo para acabar com os seus pesadelos. Pelo menos, até que se descubra uma solução definitiva."

"Uma solução definitiva?", Harry repetiu. Sentia-se descansado agora como há muito tempo não se sentia, apesar de ainda tremer muito. O que havia de errado com a poção?

Diante da expressão confusa do afilhado, Sirius suspirou, explicando relutantemente: "A Poção para Dormir Sem Sonhar vicia rapidamente, Harry. Você só vai poder tomá-la por mais dois dias antes que nós tenhamos de achar outra opção. Uma que dure por uma semana, pelo menos."

"Nós não poderíamos alternar os dias? Usá-la em uma noite e, na outra, não?", Harry perguntou, curioso, ainda sonolento e com medo de mais pesadelos. Não sabia quanto mais poderia suportar…

"Desculpe, Harry, mas não. Ela fica armazenada no seu corpo. Precisaríamos de pelo menos uma semana para retirá-la do seu organismo superficialmente. Bem, ao menos foi isso o que Madame Pomfrey disse. Para usá-la a longo prazo, você talvez tenha até que demorar mais entre as doses, porque a poção poderia se estabelecer nos seus órgãos e causar efeitos colaterais", Sirius respondeu.

"Efeitos colaterais?", o garoto repetiu.

"Nada com que se preocupar", o homem desviou. "Agora, nós precisamos controlar seus _pesadelos_", enfatizou.

"Desculpe", Harry murmurou em resposta, sentindo-se desconfortável enquanto lembranças dos pesadelos passados retornavam de forma confusa e repentina.

"Harry," Sirius começou enquanto segurava os ombros do afilhado com força, surpreendendo-o, "não faça isso", continuou em um tom firme. "Não pense sobre isso", repetiu, o que fez Harry perceber que o padrinho reconhecera sua expressão. "Você acha que consegue andar?", o homem voltou a falar, dessa vez em um tom mais suave, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ignorando o fato de que começara a suar ao fazê-lo, Harry aproximou-se de um dos lados da cama rapidamente, enquanto Sirius afastava suas cobertas. Fracamente, movimentou as pernas e pousou os pés no chão, sorrindo.

"Eu talvez precise de alguma ajuda, mas sim", respondeu, de repente ansioso por se ver capaz de andar livremente e sem dor. Já fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que pudera fazê-lo. No ritmo em que haviam estado as coisas com os Dursley, Harry não se surpreenderia se desenvolvesse algum tipo de claustrofobia aguda. A idéia o fez bufar, surpreendendo Sirius, que lhe estendera uma das vestes de Rony ao perceber seus calafrios.

"O que foi?", o padrinho perguntou com um sorriso curioso.

"Eu apenas estava pensando em como vai ser bom não ser confinado no meu próprio quarto", Harry respondeu. Em seguida, observou enquanto uma variedade de emoções passava rapidamente pelo rosto de Sirius. Por fim, a preocupação tomou conta de toda a expressão do homem.

"Você não vai voltar", Sirius falou enquanto encarava profundamente os olhos do afilhado, que apenas assentiu.

"Eu sei. Dumbledore colocou feitiços fortes o bastante sobre A Toca, por isso eu vou poder ficar aqui até o final das férias", respondeu, franzindo a testa. Lembrava-se daquela conversa.

Sirius, porém, balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não. Você _nunca_ mais vai voltar para lá", disse.

Aquelas palavras imobilizaram Harry, tantos sentimentos diferentes tomando-o que não sabia ao certo o que sentir ou dizer. "O que você quer dizer?", sussurrou por fim.

"Quero dizer que você vai ficar com os Weasley ou… quando eu for libertado… comigo", Sirius continuou. Como resposta, Harry, por alguns instantes, encarou-o com um olhar perscrutador, em busca de algo, antes de fechar os olhos ao ser preenchido por aquela sensação familiar de ser um fardo.

"Harry!", Sirius chamou-o com veemência, agarrando-o pelos braços. O garoto ofegou de dor, fazendo com que os olhos do padrinho se arregalassem de surpresa. "O quê? O que foi!", inquiriu-o com um ar desesperado. Harry arrancou seu braço bruscamente das mãos de Sirius.

"Desculpe," o garoto sussurrou, "é só que ele nunca ficou completamente curado", continuou, envolvendo o braço machucado com cuidado e descansando-o contra o próprio peito.

Sirius congelou ao dar-se conta do que Harry falava. O braço direito do afilhado. Mais especificamente, a curva do cotovelo, onde Pettigrew havia-o cortado. Harry não chegou a ver a grande quantidade de emoções que obscureceu a expressão do padrinho antes que a preocupação voltasse a estabelecer-se.

"As poções de Pomfrey não curaram a ferida?", perguntou por fim, surpreso e momentaneamente distraído da conversa anterior.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Ela cicatrizou e tudo o mais, mas ainda é sensível ao toque e parece abrir com facilidade", respondeu.

"Eu não…", Sirius começou, horrorizado com a possibilidade de ter acidentalmente machucado o afilhado e reaberto a ferida. O garoto, porém, negou veementemente com a cabeça.

"Não, está tudo bem. Só sensível", explicou, tentando sorrir de forma tranqüilizadora. Sirius, porém, suspirou, notando que Harry ficava cada vez mais pálido a cada instante que continuava de pé à sua frente. Inadvertidamente, tomou o afilhado nos braços e estendeu uma das mãos para pegar um dos lençóis sobre a cama.

"Ei…", Harry protestou.

"Bem, eu tenho alguns assuntos que precisam ser discutidos, mas vou tentar ser breve, porque eu sei que os Weasley estão ansiosos para vê-lo. Antes de tudo, você _não é_ um _fardo_ e nunca foi. O fato de você pensar assim, Harry, é apenas mais uma razão para que _nunca_ mais tenha que ficar com os Dursley novamente. Você é um ótimo garoto com um grande coração. É amável, gentil e atencioso. Eu não posso imaginar o que passa pela sua cabeça quando pensa que seria um _problema_ para nós. Hm, você conheceu os gêmeos, não foi?", Sirius perguntou gentilmente, porém com um olhar bem-humorado.

Harry sorriu. Sim, podia imaginar por que a maioria dos adultos acharia os gêmeos mais trabalhosos do que ele. Porém, seu sorriso vacilou ao lembrar-se do verdadeiro motivo por que tinha medo de ficar com as pessoas que amava.

"Sirius," Harry começou, hesitante, "eu… se eu ficasse com você ou Rony… eu colocaria vocês em perigo", finalizou. Sirius balançou a cabeça, pronto para retorquir, mas sobressaltou-se ao ouvir outra voz atrás de si.

"Eu gostaria de usar um pouco de lógica para corrigir o que acabou de dizer, Harry", Remo disse de onde estava, apoiado contra o batente da porta. Parecia ter ouvido ao menos parte da conversa. Harry observou curiosamente enquanto o professor adentrava o quarto, fechado a porta às suas costas.

Lupin aproximou-se de Harry, que ainda estava deitado no colo de Sirius, envolto pelos braços do padrinho como uma criança, e arrumou os lençóis de forma mais aconchegante ao redor do garoto, que tinha de admitir que ainda sentia frio.

"Lógica?", Sirius perguntou, divertido. O _Professor_ Lupin certamente estava na casa.

"Você é amigo de Rony, assim como de todos os outros Weasley, e é afilhado de Sirius. Essas conexões os colocam em perigo, é verdade, _mas_…", Remo disse, erguendo uma mão para interromper quaisquer que fossem as próximas palavras de Harry, que abrira a boca para falar.

"Os Weasley já são adversários de Voldemort. Eles sempre foram, e sempre serão. _Isso_ também os coloca em perigo, mesmo que eles o conheçam ou não. Sirius aqui também é um inimigo de Voldemort, aconteça o que acontecer, assim como eu. Nós estamos sob ameaça constante e assim estaremos até que ele finalmente seja derrotado de uma vez por todas", ele continuou, enquanto o outro homem o observava de sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Você é o único ser humano que já enfrentou Voldemort e sobreviveu a todas as vezes em que isso aconteceu, não é verdade?", Remo inquiriu, esperando até que Harry assentisse. O garoto estava prestes a discutir sobre a semântica daquela pergunta, porém o homem novamente ergueu a mão para impedi-lo.

"Verdade ou mentira, Harry?", insistiu o mais velho.

"Verdade", Harry murmurou, obviamente ainda querendo protestar.

"Então, você não acha que seria melhor que eles o tivessem aqui para protegê-los? Se alguém nos atacasse, você poderia fazer alguma coisa em vez de descobrir por meio d'O Profeta Diário no dia seguinte", Remo continuou. O garoto encarou o ex-professor com olhos assombrados por lembranças.

"Eu não pude proteger Cedrico", ele sussurrou. Diante da resposta, Sirius emitiu um som de engasgo e abraçou o afilhado com mais força contra seu peito, enquanto Remo empalidecia e seus olhos se arregalavam.

Harry não chegou a ver o olhar trocado entre os dois homens, porém sentiu quando Sirius aproximou-o mais de seu próprio corpo, permitindo que descansasse sua cabeça no peito do padrinho de forma cansada. O que poderiam responder àquilo?

"Harry já acordou? Ah!", Rony exclamou ao irromper no quarto, vendo o amigo nos braços de Sirius e notando as expressões pesarosas dos dois homens mais velhos. Franziu o cenho por alguns instantes, porém sorriu logo em seguida ao perceber que os olhos de Harry estavam abertos, espionando-o por cima do ombro do padrinho.

"Bom dia!", disse alegremente, ao que o outro garoto sorriu gentilmente. O entusiasmo de Rony era sempre contagiante. "Bem, por que vocês estão parados aqui? Mamãe está mandando que venham tomar café", o ruivo continuou enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Melhor não irritar a mulher, Sirius", Remo repreendeu-o de leve.

"Definitivamente, você não precisa repetir", o homem respondeu, e Harry suspeitou de que o padrinho falava por experiência própria.

Enquanto desciam as escadas, Rony seguia logo após Harry e Sirius. "Como você está se sentindo?", perguntou ao amigo.

"Melhor", ele respondeu.

"Eu espero que você esteja com fome", Rony comentou.

"Por quê?", perguntou Harry, sabendo que definitivamente não estava e não muito ansioso por ser forçado a fazê-lo. Semanas atrás, teria aceitado alegremente a oferta de uma refeição grande, mas, naquele momento… qualquer tipo de comida simplesmente não lhe soava atraente.

Pela sua expressão, Rony provavelmente percebeu o que o amigo pensava, pois suas feições adquiriram um ar solidário.

"Eu acho que minha mãe tomou como um objetivo pessoal fazê-lo engordar pelo menos uns quatro quilos. Eu a ouvi conversando com papai sobre isso. Ela acha que você é tão pequeno porque está desnutrido", o ruivo explicou.

Harry viu o olhar de Remo enquanto continuavam a descer. Aparentemente, a Sra. Weasley não era a única a pensar daquela forma, ao que ele gemeu interiormente.

"Como está o tempo hoje?", decidiu perguntar, mudando de assunto abruptamente.

"Tempo perfeito para Quadribol. Ensolarado e quente. Por que não vamos lá fora depois do café?", Rony sugeriu. Harry sabia que não estava em condições de voar em uma vassoura, ou sequer andar mais do que alguns metros de uma só vez, mas a idéia de sair um pouco da casa soava maravilhosa.

Houvera um tempo em que os Dursley costumavam usar qualquer tipo de desculpa para mantê-lo trancado no quarto ou fazendo tarefas domésticas, mas, desde o semestre anterior, não fora capaz de sair de casa mais do que algumas poucas vezes.

Harry sobressaltou-se ao perceber que Rony continuara a falar e voltou a prestar atenção no que o amigo dizia.

"Eu vou mandar uma coruja para Hermione pedindo para que venha ficar conosco até que a gente volte para Hogwarts", o ruivo dizia com um sorriso contente. Harry sentiu um pequeno lampejo de culpa, pois fora provavelmente graças ao seu estado de saúde que haviam estendido o convite. Normalmente, eles apenas se encontravam com Hermione no Beco Diagonal, pouco antes de o ano letivo recomeçar.

"Ei, não comece a pensar besteiras sobre o que eu disse, Harry", Rony advertiu com a testa franzida, interpretando corretamente o silêncio do amigo. "Os pais de Hermione vão viajar por duas semanas para comemorar o 15º aniversário de casados, e ela ficaria com uma tia. Mamãe descobriu e insistiu para que ela viesse para cá. Merlin, Harry, você está ficando paranóico!", o ruivo continuou, sacudindo a cabeça dramaticamente.

Harry corou, envergonhado ao perceber como fora presunçoso ao pensar aquilo, e olhou em direção ao térreo da casa para ver quem mais estava por ali, não chegando a ouvir o suspiro de alívio de Remo ou a ver o sinal positivo que Sirius enviou para o ruivo com os polegares, junto com um grande sorriso. Rony sorriu abertamente diante do elogio silencioso dos dois marotos, sua expressão retornando ao normal pouco depois, antes que Harry se virasse para ele novamente.

Sirius apertou os lençóis um pouco mais ao redor do afilhado ao senti-lo tremer mais do que antes, e Harry fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, preparando-se para o quase caos que era a família Weasley. Sentia-se ansioso por vê-los e, ao mesmo tempo, temia fazê-lo. A companhia deles seria uma distração bem-vinda. Faria todo o possível para manter sua mente alheia às últimas palavras daquela senhora. Elas ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça…

"Ah, criança, acorde", ela dissera. Harry gostaria de poder fazer aquilo, e que tudo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo. Não seus amigos ou Hogwarts, mas sim Voldemort…

Se pudesse, esqueceria Voldemort com prazer.

* * *

**N/T:** Muito depois do que eu esperava, aqui está. Eu sei que muitos não devem estar _nada_ felizes comigo depois de todo esse tempo, mas eu não pude evitar. Estive sem internet desde o final de novembro, quando certas pessoas vieram "corrigir" um problema na minha conexão e, na verdade, _criaram_ o problema de conexão. O _real_ problema só foi resolvido essa semana, e não sem muitas discussões no telefone com quatro ignorantes que nada ajudaram. No final, quem consertou tudo fui eu, e eu _realmente_ estou irritada com o meu servidor. Eu peço desculpas novamente, pois sei que vocês nada têm a ver com tudo isso, mas eu não tive acesso ao ff(.)net desde então. Se serve de algum consolo para vocês (e para mim), a tradução não parou nesse meio tempo, então o capítulo oito será publicado ao final dessa semana. Mais uma vez, eu sinto pela demora.

**Próximo Capítulo:** Um pouco de descanso, enfim… ou não? Uma visita um tanto inesperada trás consigo perguntas, aborrecimentos e más notícias. Junto a Voldemort, novas ameaças rondam os pensamentos da Ordem: o Ministério da Magia e os Aurores. Serão eles capazes de fazer o que Sirius tanto teme?


	8. Nem Pensem Nisso!

**Título:** Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais

**Autora:** Bored Beyond Belief

**Tradutora: **Lumack

**Capítulo: **8 – _Nem pensem nisso!_

**Classificação**: T

**Shippers:** -

**Sinopse**: As piores férias de Harry atingem seu pior ponto. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?

* * *

Sirius observava enquanto Harry, de forma cansada, repousava sob uma antiga árvore, próxima a um córrego que atravessava o jardim dos Weasley. O sol daquela manhã brilhava sobre a superfície da água, produzindo luzes dançantes que recaíam sobre o homem de olhos azuis. Harry parecia ter relaxado um pouco ao sentar-se com Rony, seus cabelos negros e indomáveis um óbvio contraste contra o branco do lençol com que fora confortavelmente envolvido, de forma a evitar o frio que o vinha atormentando desde que acordara. 

Rony e Harry estavam ali fora desde o café da manhã, jogando xadrez, enquanto Sirius estivera esperando dentre os arbustos desde a chegada de Percy, impaciente e furioso diante daquele lembrete indesejável de que ainda não podia proporcionar um lar decente ao afilhado.

'Mas não será sempre assim', prometeu a si mesmo.

Na noite anterior, Arthur o advertira sobre a chegada de Percy, sem dúvidas uma armação do Ministério. Abatido, o Sr. Weasley admitira que, por mais que amasse o filho, não confiava em seu julgamento em assuntos relacionados ao Ministério, assim como certamente não poderia confiar a ele a verdade sobre a inocência de Sirius.

Aquilo fora mais do que o suficiente para deixar o padrinho de Harry alerta.

Fora estranho observar Percy ajoelhar-se ao lado de Rony e Harry. Sirius, em sua forma animaga, pudera ouvir claramente a conversa dos três. O recém-chegado tentara fazer com que Harry se abrisse, porém, apesar de parecer genuinamente preocupado com a saúde do garoto, as perguntas do ruivo haviam sido ridículas e, obviamente, de outras pessoas, não dele. Harry tinha certeza de que Dursley eram os responsáveis pelo abuso? Por que Harry não escrevera para alguém? Por que Harry não contara a alguém sobre os abusos?

As presas de Sirius já estavam à mostra e ele se via forçado a suprimir seus rosnados diante daquelas perguntas, mas Harry foi paciente com Percy. Porém, à medida que as perguntas prosseguiam, os silêncios do garoto tornavam-se mais longos, sua voz ficava cada vez mais branda e seus olhos, mais distantes. Percy remexeu-se, desconfortável, e começou a contorcer-se diante dos olhares cada vez mais ameaçadores de Rony.

Após um período de silêncio particularmente longo, Percy pigarreou.

"Recolheu informações o suficiente para seus preciosos superiores?", Rony sibilou, surpreendendo tanto Harry quanto Percy com o tom venenoso que utilizou.

"C-como?", Percy gaguejou. Sirius continuou a observar enquanto o afilhado parecia retrair-se silenciosamente.

"Eu pensei que você se importasse com Harry mais do que isso", Rony disse de olhos cerrados. O animago estremeceu ao ver os olhos de Harry desfocarem. O garoto ainda estava ali, mas era claro para o padrinho que algum tipo de barreira fora erguida.

'Para protegê-lo de Percy ou de Rony?', Sirius se perguntou. O ruivo mais novo certamente era ameaçador quando queria. Não era de se admirar que Harry ficara tão perturbado durante o Torneio Tribruxo, quando Rony ficara com inveja da nomeação e subseqüente participação do amigo. Rony certamente não precisava de murros para intimidar.

"Eu me importo!", Percy protestou, levantando-se e dando alguns passos para trás. Rony levantou-se de um salto e foi atrás dele, empurrando seu dedo indicador contra o peito do irmão para enfatizar seu ponto de vista.

"Ah, claro. 'Harry, você tem _certeza_ de que eram os Dursley que batiam em você?'", Rony perguntou em uma imitação zombeteira de Percy. Então, sua voz tornou-se suave e pensativa. "Ah, não sei, Percy. Estava escuro… _às vezes_… _à noite_. Não acontecia com freqüência… somente _todos os dias por mais de um mês_! Poderia ter sido um disfarce… _Comensais da Morte passando-se pelos Dursley_!" Bufou. "Que tipo de perguntas são essas!", voltou a exclamar, furioso.

Percy desistiu de recuar e agora corria em direção a casa, suas feições distorcidas pela raiva e humilhação diante do ataque brutal do irmão. Sirius observou-o partir, satisfeito com a investida de Rony, e rapidamente se sentou ao lado do afilhado como Snuffles, decidindo que valia à pena correr o risco. De qualquer forma, era muito pouco provável que Percy voltasse a aproximar-se de Harry em algum tempo próximo.

Sem Rony por perto, "Snuffles" ganiu baixinho e deitou ao lado de Harry, repousando a cabeça no colo do garoto.

"Shhh…", Harry sussurrou distraidamente, alisando a cabeça do animago. Sirius percebeu, com um sobressalto, que o afilhado inconscientemente estava tentando confortá-lo. Seus olhos verdes ainda carregavam um ar assustadoramente distante e suas mãos continuavam a tremer bastante.

Ainda distraído, Harry fechou os olhos e roçou a outra mão contra a testa. Foi um momento em que baixou a guarda e Sirius pôde ver claramente a dor que o afilhado ainda sentia devido à cicatriz. Desejando poder dizer alguma coisa, ou conversar com ele, o animago observou o garoto por alguns instantes. A careta de Harry desapareceu ao abrir os olhos e perceber a preocupação de Sirius.

"Está tudo bem, Snuffles. Eu só estou um pouco cansado", disse de forma tranqüilizadora. Sirius distraiu-se com Rony, que se voltava para onde o amigo e o animago estavam mais uma vez, a raiva já desaparecendo de suas feições. O ruivo de olhos azuis encarou Harry, sorriu alegremente e deu de ombros enquanto retornava à margem do córrego, seus passos mais uma vez animados.

"Acho que agora não tem problema você ficar aqui, mas, por precaução, tenha cuidado", Rony instruiu Snuffles de forma conspiradora, sentando-se ao lado de Harry sobre a terra dura com um '_uff_' abafado. Sirius, então, continuou onde estava, a mão do afilhado ainda entrelaçada com o seu pêlo, permitindo que sentisse quando os tremores começaram a perder intensidade.

Virando sua cabeça, viu que os olhos de Harry começavam a fechar. Rony também percebeu e sorriu de leve para Sirius, pegando um dos seus livros de escola que deixara ao lado de seu tabuleiro de xadrez e começando a ler. Sirius continuou a observar enquanto Harry lutava para manter-se acordado, as várias emoções em seu rosto uma clara indicação de sua relutância em dormir. Por fim, a cabeça do afilhado pendeu para frente, e Sirius decidiu que deveria deixá-lo descansar em vez de posicioná-lo mais confortavelmente.

Assistindo ao suave subir e descer do peito de Harry enquanto dormia, Sirius lembrou-se de como as mãos do garoto haviam tremido durante o café da manhã. Tanto que ele tivera dificuldade para segurar o garfo e a faca. O homem quisera desesperadamente poder intervir, e era óbvio que todos os outros também. Assim, a refeição consistira em muitos olhares secretos enquanto Harry comia lenta e dificultosamente. Ele também não comera muito, o que deixara Molly à beira de uma crise de preocupação.

A princípio, Sirius pensara que os tremores e calafrios do afilhado haviam sido causados por um acúmulo de diferentes acontecimentos, mas, quanto mais observava o afilhado, mais se dava conta de que _esses_ eram os sintomas de que Madame Pomfrey falara. Aquilo era apenas uma amostra do que a conexão de Harry com Voldemort estava causando ao seu corpo.

Harry cochilou por quase uma hora depois que Percy os deixou. Mesmo enquanto dormia, suas feições não conseguiam relaxar e, eventualmente, ele acordou com um sobressalto, sua cabeça retornando à posição original tão abruptamente que Sirius ergueu-se com um pulo, preparado para correr em direção aos arbustos, pensando que Percy retornara.

Percebendo que o ruivo não estava em qualquer local ao alcance de sua vista, o animago retornou ao lugar onde estivera, ao lado de Harry, e cheirou o afilhado de forma brincalhona, tentando distraí-lo. Jogou-se para trás dramaticamente, pernas para cima e a língua balançando do lado de fora de sua boca. Quase dançou de alegria quando a sombra de um sorriso perpassou o rosto de Harry enquanto coçava o peito de Snuffles.

"Há algo quase obsceno quando você faz isso", Remo disse para Sirius com um sorriso malicioso enquanto se aproximava deles. Estivera com Arthur e Percy por algum tempo, mas aparentemente conseguira se livrar deles. O animago balançou o rabo e deixou as presas à mostra, revelando sua própria versão de um sorriso canino.

"Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre algo", Remo informou o animago após algum tempo, e imediatamente Sirius se levantou, lambendo o rosto do afilhado de forma lambuzada antes de seguir o amigo, correndo animadamente ao ouvir Harry gaguejando, indignado, de onde ficara.

"Que nojo!", o garoto de olhos verdes exclamou, ao que Rony riu.

Sirius seguiu Remo até que ambos estivessem certos de que nenhum dos garotos poderia ouvi-los. O tom de voz do lobisomem soara sério demais e, assim que pararam, ele encarou Snuffles solenemente.

"Continue como Snuffles por agora. Percy ainda não foi embora", instruiu, ao que Sirius assentiu, lançando um olhar em direção ao afilhado.

Rony aparentemente o convencera a jogar outra partida de xadrez. Harry provavelmente sentira o olhar de preocupação do padrinho, pois ergueu os olhos para encará-lo e sorriu de forma tranqüilizadora. O animago suspirou e, sentando-se sobre suas patas traseiras, ergueu os olhos para observar o rosto cansado de Remo.

"As coisas não vão bem", o lobisomem disse suavemente. "O Ministério está em pânico. Fudge está desesperado para achar alguém em quem pôr a culpa por esses assassinatos mais recentes, pois _não pode_ ter sido Voldemort", continuou, balançando a cabeça em desgosto. "Ele sabe que é apenas uma questão de tempo até que não possam mais esconder esses assassinatos. Adicione a isso o fiasco da participação de Harry no Torneio Tribruxo…"

Remo pausou para tomar fôlego, e Sirius sabia que não gostaria do que estava por vir.

"Ele está tentando pressionar o Ministério a dar Veritaserum a Harry e interrogá-lo sobre a morte de Cedrico."

Sirius imediatamente começou a rosnar, sabendo que suas presas estavam erguidas. Automaticamente, seus olhos se voltaram para a casa onde Percy ainda estava, e ele provavelmente teria feito algo imprudente se Remo não o tivesse agarrado pela nuca e o tivesse segurado onde estava. A força do lobisomem não cederia por motivo algum e, sendo ele muito mais forte, Sirius sentou-se novamente, suspirando enquanto engolia sua raiva. Não era culpa de Percy, afinal.

Porém, silenciosamente, Sirius completou: 'Depois daquelas perguntas estúpidas que ele fez a Harry, eu não me importaria de ao menos assustá-lo um pouco.'

"Arthur está colocando um pouco de bom senso na cabeça dele por agora, Sirius, mas, a cada dia, o poder de Fudge sobre o Ministério está ficando cada vez maior. Por mais cruel e inapropriado que isso soe, o interrogatório pode, sim, acontecer", Remo disse em um tom baixo de voz. "E, se acontecer, aurores virão para questionar Harry", continuou.

Agora, alarmes gritavam na cabeça de Sirius enquanto ele se levantava, ganindo freneticamente. Não podia deixar que alcançassem Harry. Uma vez que o afilhado estivesse nas mãos deles… não queria sequer _pensar_ sobre o que poderia acontecer. Negociações e problemas com o Ministério da Magia tendiam a crescer como uma bola de neve. Uma vez que eles o tivessem sob o seu poder, era quase impossível conseguir livrar-se da situação.

"Ele é o 'Menino-que-Sobreviveu'", Remo disse, erguendo uma mão como se para afastar parte do medo de Sirius. "Isso proporciona a Harry considerável proteção, Sirius. O público não ficaria feliz com Fudge se interrogasse um garoto de quinze anos com Veritaserum. Os efeitos colaterais dessa poção são muito mais brutais em adolescentes do que em adultos", continuou.

Sirius não tinha a mesma fé de Remo no "público". Vira o quão rapidamente todos eles haviam ficado contra Harry e Hermione durante os infames artigos de Rita Skeeter, e não tinha _qualquer_ convicção de que Harry seria protegido uma vez que Fudge o tivesse em suas mãos.

"Eu sei que você está planejando alguma coisa", Remo voltou a pronunciar-se, interrompendo a concentração de Sirius. "Por mais que eu odeie admitir, nós temos poucas opções neste momento. Eu sei que você gostaria de simplesmente levá-lo e escondê-lo, Sirius, e eu entendo perfeitamente. Em outras circunstâncias, eu estaria sugerindo isso agora mesmo, mas Harry não está bem, e ele precisa de poções e ajuda que apenas Dumbledore pode fornecer. Voldemort está muito mais forte agora do que antes, e Harry não está a salvo. Ele _precisa_ ficar aqui por agora. Dê uma chance a Arthur."

Sirius queria dizer ao amigo que não era de Arthur que duvidava, mas sim de Fudge. Parecia que tão poucas pessoas pensavam no que era melhor para Harry. Depois do que vira na casa dos Dursley, às vezes, o animago duvidava até mesmo de Dumbledore…

"Se eles de fato forçarem Harry a responder perguntas, Sirius, eles também terão de enfrentar as respostas", Remo apontou suavemente. "Talvez Fudge não consiga fugir mais depois do depoimento de Harry", continuou, ao que Sirius ganiu.

'A que preço para Harry?' foi a pergunta silenciosa do animago para o amigo, que franziu os lábios e assentiu. A que preço, de fato…

"Nada vai acontecer agora, Sirius. Nós ainda temos tempo… e talvez consigamos opções melhores até lá. Porém, por agora… eu só queria que você soubesse", Remo enfim disse, suas feições sombrias. Sirius sentou-se ao lado do amigo em silêncio, perdido em pensamentos. A maré podia seguir para ambas as direções tão facilmente… o animago só podia esperar que a sorte de Harry seguisse a mesma direção.

Percy continuou na casa por cerca de mais duas horas, sua conversa com os pais começando a ser interrompida pelos sons de explosões e pelos gritos enfurecidos de Molly. Fred e George, para o divertimento de Sirius e Remo, haviam tomado como objetivo pessoal "acelerar" a estada do irmão. O coração de Sirius ficou um pouco mais leve quando ouviu Percy gritar de raiva.

'Nada vai acontecer hoje. Nós ainda temos tempo', disse a si mesmo. Encontrou o olhar de Harry quando ele, também, ouvia o que acontecia dentro d'A Toca. O garoto balançou a cabeça e trocou algumas palavras com Rony, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Sirius esperava que não fosse apenas o seu desejo de ver o afilhado bem que tivesse tornado os olhos verdes mais brilhantes e claros do que há muito não tinham estado.

Assim que Percy finalmente se foi, Fred e George juntaram-se a Rony e Harry, obviamente tentando fazê-lo rir. Com toda uma conversa por meio de algumas poucas expressões, os gêmeos deixaram os garotos e passaram correndo por Sirius e Remo, em direção a casa. O padrinho de Harry logo compreendeu que os dois garotos haviam decidido que estava mais do que na hora de animar a família depois da visita de Percy, que deixara todos em um humor sombrio.

"Pegue as Gemialidades Weasley!", Sirius ouviu Fred gritar enquanto este corria pela porta de trás. O animago e o lobisomem trocaram olhares nervosos.

'Aliás, aquele pode ter sido George', Sirius se corrigiu, pois sabia que eles gostavam de vestir-se identicamente apenas para tornar as coisas mais difíceis.

"A 'Maquiagem de Moody' vai animá-lo!", George gritou de dentro d'A Toca, ao que o animago estremeceu. Esperava que aquilo não fosse algo que relembrasse o afilhado do que acontecera no Torneio Tribruxo, quando eles haviam descoberto Crouch…

"Er…", ouviu Remo engasgar-se nervosamente ao seu lado e começar a levantar, provavelmente com a intenção de entrar e garantir que os gêmeos não fizessem aquilo. Passos andando pesadamente mais acima indicavam que os dois já estavam fora do alcance de voz.

"Você não vai colocar 'Maquiagem de Moody' em Harry, George Weasley!", Molly gritou, horrorizada.

'Uhum, aquele era George', Sirius pensou. Graças a Merlin, Molly os ouvira. Moody era a última coisa de que Harry precisava ser lembrado. O afilhado já tinha problemas o suficiente com os sonhos conectados a Voldemort.

"Sirius?", Remo chamou-o, pensativo, enquanto o animago retornava à sua forma humana após decidir que a área estava livre. Remo dobrou as pernas sob seu corpo elegantemente enquanto voltava a sentar-se ao lado do amigo, uma vez que Molly já interviera em favor de Harry.

"'O Kit para Balaços', George! Rony ainda não viu esse! Será perfeito! Ele não saberá o que o atingiu!", Fred gritou de onde estava em um dos andares da casa, e então os gêmeos passaram correndo por Sirius e Remo, seguindo animadamente em direção a Rony, que não desconfiava de nada.

'Pobre Rony. Vai conhecer o Kit para Balaços cedo o bastante', Sirius pensou, estremecendo em simpatia pelo garoto.

"Sim?", perguntou, voltando sua atenção para Remo.

"Eu realmente acho que ainda temos tempo… mas vamos criar algum tipo de plano de fuga para você para o caso de os Aurores de fato aparecerem", Remo disse.

"E não vamos dizer nada a Harry sobre tudo isso. Eu não quero preocupá-lo sem necessidade", Sirius sugeriu, ao que o lobisomem assentiu, concordando. Assim, estabelecidos aqueles planos, ambos acomodaram-se para testemunhar as mais recentes criações dos gêmeos.

Sirius observou enquanto Harry examinava a última invenção que os gêmeos acabavam de lhe dar. O animago sabia que eles não pregariam peças no afilhado, mas, ainda assim, observava-os cautelosamente. O garoto fez comentários apreciativos e, duas ou três vezes, lançou olhares de advertência a Fred e George indicando Rony. Aquilo intrigou Sirius, que fez um lembrete mental para perguntar sobre o assunto mais tarde.

Uma leve brisa atravessou a copa das árvores, bagunçando os cabeços de Harry, que apertou os lençóis ao seu redor um pouco mais, como se sentisse frio. Em um acordo silencioso, Sirius e Remo levantaram-se. Estava na hora de levar o garoto para dentro. Os gêmeos ergueram o olhar para os adultos que se aproximavam com um brilho maquiavélico nos olhos.

"Nem pensem nisso", Sirius rosnou com uma sobrancelha erguida, e suprimiu um sorriso quando a ameaça sucedeu em amedrontar os gêmeos. O que eles não sabiam era que, para qualquer peça que pregassem, teriam uma vingança dez vezes mais eficiente. Poderia ser divertido…

Remo acotovelou o amigo, como se lesse sua mente.

"Não pense _você_ nisso", o lobisomem sussurrou. O homem de olhos azuis lançou um olhar obediente para o amigo, mas ficou óbvio que Remo não seria enganado.

Os gêmeos não faziam idéia do que os aguardava…

* * *

**N/T:** E aqui está, como prometido, em uma semana. Obrigada a quem deixou uma review no capítulo passado, apesar de terem sido poucas (não que eu estivesse esperando muitas depois de todo aquele tempo – rs). Para ser sincera, eu me surpreendi de ter recebido alguma. Aos que estão lendo, espero que continuem acompanhando. Capítulo 9 em breve! ;) 

**Próximo Capítulo:** Desta vez, uma visita que agradará a todos. Um pouco de diversão para os residentes da Toca, com travessuras, preparações e… poodles de lacinho cor-de-rosa! Que comecem os jogos!


	9. Travessuras e Preparações

**Título:** Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais

**Autora:** Bored Beyond Belief

**Tradutora: **Lumack

**Capítulo: **9 – _Travessuras e Preparações_

**Classificação**: T

**Shippers:** -

**Sinopse**: As piores férias de Harry atingem seu pior ponto. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?

* * *

Hermione Granger teve pouco sucesso em sua tentativa de manter o ar de dignidade ao ser atirada da lareira dos Weasley diretamente para a sala de estar. Porém, diante da cena que encontrou, percebeu que não deveria ter-se preocupado. Enquanto limpava a fuligem de suas roupas, ainda próxima à lareira, olhou ao redor, intrigada diante do que via. 

Remo Lupin parecia literalmente uivar de tanto gargalhar. Espreitando por uma fresta na porta da cozinha, Fred e George carregavam expressões igualmente satisfeitas, enquanto Rony ria tanto que lhe faltava o ar, e até mesmo Harry tinha um largo sorriso no rosto. Todos eles observavam o que parecia ser um meigo poodle miniatura, seu pêlo negro contrastando com os olhos azuis e o pequeno laço rosa-choque em sua cabeça.

O animalzinho olhava ao redor aparentemente confuso, porém rosnou quando o Professor Lupin enfim dobrou-se para conter o acesso de risos, apoiando as costas contra o braço do sofá enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Suas risadas eram recortadas pela respiração ofegante.

"Eu preciso parar! Eu não consigo respirar!…", falou com dificuldade. "Eu não rio tanto assim há décadas!"

"Bom trabalho, colega", Fred disse, ainda escondido pela porta com apenas sua cabeça à mostra, fazendo parecer que esta flutuava sozinha. George estava mais afastado, completamente dentro da cozinha, mas mantinha uma mão no batente da porta, como se estivesse pronto para correr caso o cachorro decidisse persegui-lo.

"Certamente, meu caro Fred. Certamente", o gêmeo concordou, tentando soar o mais digno possível.

"Agora nós teremos de renomeá-lo, Almofadinhas. Talvez _Sininho_ seja mais apropriado?", Remo sugeriu, ainda entre risos, antes de cair completamente no chão. "Ah, minha barriga! Eu preciso de uma poção!", exclamou, fazendo com que o pequeno poodle rosnasse veementemente e latisse. O latido, porém, soou mais como um gritinho agudo, fazendo com que o cachorrinho imediatamente parasse, aparentemente chocado com o fato de ter produzido aquele som.

Hermione poderia jurar que o animalzinho parecia envergonhado ao dar as costas para todos e subir as escadas apressadamente. Aproveitando o momento, tentou entender o que estava acontecendo.

Os gêmeos provavelmente haviam pregado alguma peça em Sirius, transformando-o no já citado poodle. Diante daquela conclusão, sentiu seu próprio sorriso confuso alagar-se ao observar a expressão de desgosto de Sirius enquanto este se esforçava para pular os degraus, altos demais se comparados ao seu tamanho naquele instante. De tempo em tempo, ele parava para lançar olhares furiosos por entre os balaústres de madeira do corrimão e rosnar.

Era um rosnado realmente fofo.

**

* * *

**

"Vocês realmente estão mortos!", Rony comentou enquanto observava Sirius partir.

Fred e George voltaram para a sala alegremente, ainda brilhando de pura satisfação.

"Ah, eu estou tremendo de medo. Você vai me proteger, não vai, Fred?", George perguntou, colocando uma mão trêmula sobre o ombro do irmão gêmeo.

"Afaste-se, George. Eu salvarei o dia!", o garoto exclamou, dando um salto no ar e voltando ao chão com as pernas amplamente afastadas, um braço à sua frente empunhando uma espada invisível. Hermione conhecia filmes trouxas o suficiente para reconhecer a típica pose de herói, mas não fazia idéia de como os gêmeos poderiam saber aquilo.

Lupin finalmente parara de gargalhar e agora voltava a sentar-se, ainda enxugando as lágrimas do rosto e balançando a cabeça, seu rosto parecendo anos mais jovem com o sorriso que ainda carregava. "Ah, riam agora, crianças, mas vocês realmente deveriam ter dado atenção ao aviso dele", o homem advertiu. Rony assentiu, concordando, e finalmente voltou sua atenção para a lareira.

"Hermione!", exclamou alegremente, aproximando-se dela. Harry, que até então estivera, com a ajuda de travesseiros, semi-deitado sobre o mesmo sofá no qual Lupin agora se apoiava, virou sua cabeça bruscamente na direção a que Rony se dirigia, e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto quando também avistou a amiga.

"Oi, 'Mione!", disse, seus olhos ainda brilhando graças à comoção anterior.

Hermione atravessou a sala e o abraçou com força, aproveitando-se da tímida surpresa de Harry diante do gesto para avaliar a condição em que o amigo se encontrava.

Harry perdera bastante peso. Aquilo ficara óbvio ao sentir os ossos do amigo destacando-se sob o tecido da roupa. Ele se parecia mais com o Harry de suas memórias do primeiro ano do que com o amigo que vira no ano anterior, apesar de que seus olhos – mesmo brilhando com jovialidade – eram agora solenes, parecendo assombrados por algo.

O garoto carregava o olhar de um velho em um rosto contraditoriamente jovem. Sua pele era fria e úmida ao toque, e Hermione podia sentir a pouca firmeza nos braços que agora a envolviam, retornando seu gesto de carinho. A palidez da pele contrastava violentamente com suas mexas negras de cabelo.

Em suma, ele não parecia bem.

Enquanto finalmente se afastava do amigo, a Sra. Weasley adentrou o cômodo de braços abertos.

"Hermione! É bom vê-la, querida. Como tem sido o seu verão?", perguntou, trazendo a garota para um abraço afetuoso. Os olhos de Hermione e Rony se encontraram nesse momento, e o olhar dela parecia procurar respostas, mas tudo o que encontrou no ruivo foi grave preocupação. Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso tranqüilizador, mas a garota sabia que as coisas não estavam bem.

"Ótimo, Sra. Weasley. Mamãe e papai viajaram há poucos dias. Ele prometeu que renovariam os votos de casamento, então eu estou ansiosa para saber o que anda acontecendo por lá", Hermione respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Seus pais ainda eram incuravelmente românticos. Seu pai continuava a gostar de oferecer pequenas coisas – pequenas, mas significativas – sem razão alguma. Lembrava-se ainda da vez em que ele a levara – apenas ela – para Paris quando tinha oito anos.

"_Eu queria que você conhecesse a cidade mais romântica do mundo com um homem que sempre a amará_", ele dissera a ela em tom solene enquanto visitavam a base da Torre Eiffel, esforçando-se para enxergar o topo.

Hermione sorriu diante do olhar distante que a Sra. Weasley agora carregava. Suspeitava que a matriarca dos Weasley era o tipo de pessoa que chorava em todos os casamentos a que era convidada.

"Ah, mas isso é simplesmente adorável, querida!", a mulher exclamou brandamente antes de pigarrear e lançar um rápido olhar sobre os outros garotos (e o Professor Lupin) ainda presentes na sala, dirigindo-se para a cozinha apressadamente. Hermione poderia jurar que a ouvira murmurar algo sobre desejar que Gina voltasse para ter mais mulheres na casa, mesmo que só por algumas semanas.

A garota sorriu e retornou sua atenção para os amigos.

Ofereceu um rápido abraço a Rony, que se remexeu inquieta e ridiculamente, mas ela o ignorou e simplesmente o envolveu com firmeza. Então, encaminhou-se para o sofá e sentou ao lado de Lupin, abraçando-o com igual fervor.

"_Muito_ obrigada, Professor", Hermione disse afetuosamente, e ele piscou diante da intensidade daquelas palavras. Ela notou o breve momento em que os olhos do homem ficaram ligeiramente mais sombrios antes de retornar o gesto.

"Harry tem sorte de ter amigos como vocês dois", Lupin respondeu. "Por favor, me chame de Remo", corrigiu-a logo em seguida, erguendo uma sobrancelha em um ar irônico e fazendo com que Hermione se perguntasse quantas vezes ele já teria repetido aquela mesma frase.

"Eu espero receber um abraço desses também", Sirius disse enquanto descia a escada, ao que Hermione riu, observando-o retirar, com irritação, um laço cor-de-rosa de seu cabelo. No mesmo instante, os gêmeos gargalharam e saíram correndo da casa. "Vocês podem correr, mas não se esconder", o homem murmurou para ninguém em particular, e a garota viu Harry balançar a cabeça.

"Eles não fazem idéia do que os aguarda", o garoto de olhos verde-esmeralda disse com um sorriso. "Parece que eu finalmente vou conhecer o motivo pelo qual os Marotos são tão famosos…"

"Eu gosto de não ter que ser o mais maduro", Sirius disse, lançando um olhar furioso na direção de Lupin quando este bufou ironicamente. "Está bem, talvez essa não seja a melhor coisa a se dizer, mas, ainda assim…", o padrinho de Harry emendou.

"Suas coisas estão com você?", Rony perguntou, ao que Hermione assentiu, indicando, próximo à lareira, o malão que chegara poucos minutos depois dela.

"Está um pouco pesado", advertiu.

"Não tem problema", Remo respondeu, erguendo-se e levitando o malão para que este o acompanhasse enquanto subia as escadas. "Qual é o quarto?", perguntou ao chegar ao último degrau.

"O último à direita", Rony explicou.

"Onde Gina está?", Hermione perguntou, curiosa. Gostava da companhia da caçula dos Weasley e descobrira que as duas tinham mais em comum do que imaginava.

"Mamãe pediu para que ela ficasse com Carlinhos por algumas semanas", Rony voltou a falar, o olhar que lhe enviava advertindo-a para que não perguntasse qualquer outra coisa além daquilo por enquanto. Ela assentiu muito levemente, compreendendo a mensagem silenciosa, e observou enquanto Sirius e Remo trocavam caretas ao cruzarem caminho na escada.

"Ah, já estou com saudades do laço", Remo murmurou, sua voz ecoando por todo o corredor enquanto deixava o malão de Hermione no quarto de Gina. Sirius cerrou os olhos diante daquele último insulto. "Era a cor perfeita para você, Sirius."

"Tome cuidado, Aluado, ou eu talvez decida incluí-lo na minha vingança pelo mero fato de você ter se divertido _demais _com tudo isso", o padrinho de Harry advertiu em voz alta, ao que o garoto de olhos verdes bufou.

"Eu nunca vi Aluado rir tanto", Harry disse logo em seguida, e Hermione notou quão fraca a voz do amigo ainda soava. Ela suprimiu um longo suspiro, ainda desejando ardentemente poder azarar aqueles Dursley nojentos caso os encontrasse.

"Que comecem os jogos", foi a única coisa que disse, porém, em voz alta, fazendo um anúncio formal do que estava para acontecer diante da expressão de Sirius. Ela reconhecia um plano sendo elaborado quando via um. Um desafio fora lançado, e vários pares de olhos desviaram sua atenção para ela em diferentes graus de compreensão diante daquelas palavras. Harry reconhecia a citação trouxa, claro, e talvez Remo também. Os outros certamente compreendiam o que elas implicavam.

As coisas estavam prestes a ficar interessantes n'A Toca.

* * *

Remo voltou a descer as escadas e sentou-se na cadeira oposta a Harry, suas longas pernas repousando sobre a mesa de centro. Hermione inconscientemente olhou ao redor para ver se a Sra. Weasley estava por perto, pois a mulher certamente ficaria uma fera se visse pés sobre sua mesa. Remo provavelmente notou o olhar, pois os retirou imediatamente e deu de ombros. 

'Ora, eu sou solteiro,' sua expressão parecia dizer, 'coisas como escorredores de pratos, guardanapos e refeições saudáveis não são minha maior preocupação.' A garota revirou os olhos e lançou um olhar significativo para Sirius. Remo soltou uma gargalhada alta, que imediatamente cobriu com uma discreta tosse por trás de uma de suas mãos. O padrinho de Harry, porém, pareceu nada notar.

"Então… quando nós contaremos a eles sobre os Marotos? Antes ou depois?", Rony perguntou, curioso.

"Depois", Harry, Remo e Sirius falaram em uníssono. O padrinho de Harry riu baixo, enquanto Hermione gargalhava.

**  
**

* * *

Harry enfim adormeceu após o jantar, e Rony aproveitou a oportunidade para explicar o que estivera acontecendo n'A Toca recentemente. Falou sobre o fato de o amigo já estar há longos cinco dias sem tomar a Poção para Dormir Sem Sonhar, e que, todas as noites, os sonhos ficavam cada vez piores. Explicou por que Harry não podia tomá-la sempre e que, graças àquilo, fora forçado a suportar os pesadelos sem ajuda alguma. 

"Obviamente, não está dando muito certo", Rony dissera em certo ponto da conversa.

Madame Pomfrey não tinha certeza quanto à origem dos tremores e calafrios de Harry; se eram graças à conexão com Você-Sabe-Quem prestes a tomar o controle ou à constante exposição de Harry às Maldições Imperdoáveis que o bruxo lhe infligia. Rony descreveu com detalhes dolorosamente vívidos algumas das vezes, na última semana e meia, em que fora forçado a acordar o amigo brutalmente, chamando-o de forma desesperada e tentando interromper qualquer que fosse o controle do Lord das Trevas sobre Harry.

"Mamãe está tentando engordá-lo a todo custo", Rony disse após um longo e solidário silêncio.

"Bem, nós podemos tentar ajudá-la também", Hermione ofereceu.

"Você acha que ele sequer notou que é o aniversário dele amanhã?", o ruivo questionou após alguns instantes, ao que Hermione suspirou.

"Eu duvido muito. Mas suponho que todos concordaram que ele _nunca_ mais terá de voltar para lá, certo?", a garota inquiriu, soando temerosa. O ruivo assentiu, o que a deixou mais aliviada. "Então, a partir deste aniversário em diante, ele poderá celebrar da forma que sempre deveria ter celebrado", a garota completou, veemente. Rony novamente concordou.

"Eu estou preocupado com ele, 'Mione", Rony disse, solene. "Eu sempre soube o quão perigoso tudo isso é, mas… as coisas mudaram horrivelmente para Harry quando Cedrico morreu, e eu não consigo descobrir, por mais que eu tente, uma forma de ajudá-lo a passar por tudo isso", continuou, surpreendendo a amiga com sua sinceridade e observação. Muito do que ele acabara de dizer, ela também notara, mas nunca imaginaria que Rony seria capaz de reconhecer aquele tipo de… dor? Ferimento? Fosse o que fosse, aquilo mudara Harry.

"Eu também estou preocupada, mas aqui está algo bom em que pensar: sua mãe vai deixá-lo mais saudável, os gêmeos vão animá-lo, nós vamos deixá-lo em forma novamente, e Sirius e Lupin vão ajudá-lo a ter algo que Harry nunca teve antes… uma conexão com os pais dele. É o bastante, Rony", Hermione o encorajou.

Trocando um pequeno sorriso com o ruivo, ela se levantou.

"Vamos lá. Vamos ver como o resto da sua família está", ofereceu, e, juntos, eles seguiram as vozes que riam em outro cômodo da casa, ocupadas em preparar a celebração do dia seguinte.

* * *

**N/T:** E aqui está, dois meses depois (se não estou enganada), com atrasos, dor de cabeça em véspera de provas e tudo. _Sim_, eu sei que eu não deveria ter demorado tanto, mas, diante de provas de último ano de colégio, betagens, ENEM e vestibular se aproximando, eu sinto dizer que eu não posso fazer muito além disso. E, bem, não ajuda o fato de haver menos e menos pessoas lendo/comentando os capítulos da NANA. Eu já disse que não vou abandonar a tradução – de forma _alguma­ _– mas saber que há pessoas _querendo_ ler mais sempre será um estímulo para que eu tente, de algum jeito, apressar as coisas. 

No tempo em que eu estou traduzindo a NANA, eu estou deixando de lado meus próprios projetos. Então, por favor, gente, não hesitem e **comentem**. Vocês não sabem como as reviews de vocês ajudam.

E _muito_ obrigada para aqueles que vêm comentando. Eu e a Amber agradecemos pela atenção.

Não creio que vá demorar tanto com a próxima atualização, então… tenham um pouco de fé em mim. Deixo um _cookie_ (gigante, eu diria – rs) para vocês do próximo capítulo. Para compensar a demora… e para aumentar um pouco a ansiedade também (hehe). 'té.

**Próximo Capítulo:** "Recordações"

_Sirius correu os dedos pelo cabelo do afilhado. Estava ensopado de suor. O homem sacudiu o garoto em seus braços firmemente. "Harry", disse, seu tom de voz mais alto. Em resposta, Harry começou a ofegar._

"_Harry!", Sirius exclamou novamente, quase gritando, sendo aos poucos tomado pelo pânico quando, abruptamente, as pernas do afilhado debateram-se contra a cama, rígidas. Suas costas ficaram arqueadas pela dor, o grito que deixou seus lábios fazendo com que calafrios tomassem o corpo de Sirius._

"Lumos"_, uma voz pronunciou, vinda das escadas. Passos apressados soaram, vindo em sua direção, e Sirius piscou diante da iluminação repentina do cômodo._

"_Não!", Harry gritou, seu corpo agora tomado pelas convulsões. Retorcia-se tão violentamente que quase caíra do sofá._

"_Harry, acorde!"_


	10. Recordações

**Título:** Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais

**Autora:** Bored Beyond Belief

**Tradutora: **Lumack

**Capítulo: **10 - _Recordações_

**Classificação**: T

**Shippers:** -

**Sinopse**: As piores férias de Harry atingem seu pior ponto. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?

* * *

Sirius mexeu-se de leve antes de abrir os olhos, a visão turva. 'Que horas serão?', perguntou-se, passando o olhar pela sala escura, naquele momento apenas iluminada pelas chamas acesas da lareira. Definitivamente, ainda era noite. Então, o que o acordara? Olhou para Harry, que finalmente sucumbira a um sono conturbado. 

No dia seguinte, o afilhado enfim voltaria a tomar a Poção para Dormir Sem Sonhar, mas apenas por três noites. Devido às condições físicas fragilizadas de Harry, assim como sua falta de reservas de energia, Madame Pomfrey tivera que, com pesar, diminuir o tempo sob o efeito da poção, ao mesmo tempo em que estendia a quantidade de dias que passaria sem tomá-la.

Sirius sobressaltou-se quando Harry começou a fazer caretas e contorcer-se, ainda adormecido. Cerrou os punhos e começou a encolher-se numa posição fetal, comprimindo as pernas contra o peito. Sentindo pontadas de medo correrem por sua pele, Sirius observou enquanto os músculos da mandíbula do afilhado ficavam mais salientes, seus dentes rangendo audivelmente.

"Harry?", chamou pelo garoto, agora deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro que Sirius tinha sobre as pernas. Trouxera Harry para a sala de estar dos Weasley após perceber que o afilhado vinha colocando feitiços silenciadores ao redor da cama pelas duas últimas noites. O constrangimento e a vergonha de acordar a todos fizeram o garoto retrair-se ainda mais dentro de uma concha que parecia ter surgido, completamente formada, durante o verão.

O animago correu os dedos pelos cabelos de Harry. Estavam ensopados de suor. O homem sacudiu o garoto em seus braços firmemente. "Harry", voltou a chamar, seu tom de voz mais alto. Em resposta, o afilhado começou a ofegar.

"Harry!", exclamou, quase gritando, seu tom de voz adquirindo certo pânico quando, abruptamente, as pernas do mais novo chutaram o ar, rigidamente esticadas. Suas costas arquearam-se de dor, o grito que escapou por entre seus lábios fazendo calafrios percorrem o corpo de Sirius.

"_Lumus_", uma voz pronunciou, provinda das escadas. Passos apressados soaram, dirigindo-se a eles, enquanto Sirius piscava contra a luz repentina que invadira o âmbito.

"Não!", Harry gritou, seu corpo agora tomado por convulsões. Contorceu-se tão violentamente que quase caiu do sofá.

"Harry, acorde!", Sirius gritou, tentando conter os movimentos do afilhado ao segurá-lo contra o próprio corpo, de forma a evitar que atingisse algo e se machucasse ainda mais. Ergueu o olhar para encontrar Hermione parada à sua frente, os olhos arregalados e assustados. Ela olhava fixamente para Harry, seu lábio inferior estremecendo.

Sirius sentiu as convulsões começarem a ceder, mas foi invadido pelo medo de que fosse por outro motivo que não o fato de o garoto estar acordando. Na verdade, o corpo de Harry parecia ter amolecido nos braços do padrinho, a pele de seu rosto quase acinzentada. Merlin, Sirius o estava _perdendo_.

O homem quase não percebeu que Hermione abandonara o cômodo, mas, ao notar, seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão mal-humorada. Pensara que ela fosse uma amiga melhor. "Por favor, Harry, abra os olhos!", implorou, e então o choque o silenciou quando uma onda de água gelada se espalhou sobre o sofá, ensopando tanto ele quanto Harry. Os olhos do garoto abriram-se fracamente, enquanto o animago encarava a garota ofegante, parada à sua frente com a varinha em uma das mãos e um balde vazio aos pés.

"Desculpe", ela disse, dando de ombros diante da expressão aturdida de Sirius, e ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto. "Harry, você pode me ouvir?", perguntou gentilmente. Harry tentou focar os olhos no rosto da amiga, franzindo a testa. Hermione notou os óculos dele na mesa de centro. Alcançando-os, secou-os em seu robe antes de recolocá-los no rosto do amigo, que sorriu fracamente para ela.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou, e então silenciou, seu corpo relaxando. Enquanto observava o afilhado, Sirius esperou até que seu coração desistisse de tentar sair por sua garganta. Harry não estava mais dormindo, estava inconsciente. Hermione ergueu-se e dirigiu-se às escadas mais uma vez. Sirius já se sentia mal pelos pensamentos ofensivos que dirigira à garota anteriormente. '_Você deveria saber melhor do que ninguém'_, repreendeu-se enquanto a observava em silêncio.

Alguns instantes depois, ela retornou com toalhas, lençóis e novos pijamas para Harry. '_Bem pensado'_, Sirius pensou, agradecido por ela ter se precavido, pois já podia sentir o afilhado começar a tremer. Levantando-se e gentilmente retirando Harry do sofá molhado, Sirius sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Eu fico com ele," Aluado ofereceu gentilmente, complementando, "você também está molhado." Sua chegada repentina fez com que o padrinho de Harry se perguntasse de onde raios o amigo havia surgido, pois de certo não o vira descer as escadas.

Percebendo a pergunta silenciosa, o ex-professor assentiu em direção à porta da frente. "Eu não consegui dormir", explicou, seus olhos tornando-se sombrios ao olhar para o garoto nos braços de Sirius. "Pode ir se trocar. Nós cuidaremos disso", instruiu, voltando o olhar para Hermione, que assentiu enquanto murmurava em baixo tom, secando o sofá. Ela dispôs os pijamas de Harry sobre a peça de mobília e voltou-se para Sirius.

"Ele estará seco antes que você se dê conta", Hermione tranqüilizou-o. Sirius assentiu, saindo do cômodo para se trocar.

* * *

Remo observou enquanto Hermione secava os cabelos de Harry gentilmente. A garota dera-lhe as costas timidamente quando tivera de trocar as roupas do garoto, mas, depois disso, gentilmente envolvera o amigo em um lençol e assumira a posição que Sirius abandonara: a cabeça dele agora repousava sobre um travesseiro em seu colo. O lobisomem estava sentado de frente para ela, observando os dois.

Para crianças… não, _adolescentes_, Rony, Hermione e Harry tinham um vínculo muito forte. Rony fora o responsável por velar pelo afilhado de Sirius antes da chegada de Hermione, acordando o amigo quando necessário e fazendo-lhe companhia quando ele não conseguia voltar a dormir.

"Há quanto tempo tem sido assim?", Hermione perguntou após algum tempo.

"Desde que o resgatamos", Remo respondeu. "Mas eu não sei até que ponto está piorando ou não. Eu não sei como era na época em que Harry ainda vivia com… _eles_", complementou, sentindo-se incapaz de sequer pronunciar os nomes. Sentia nojo sempre que pensava nos Dursley. Como Harry poderia ter se transformado na pessoa que era tendo vivido por tanto tempo com aqueles… porcos? Como um garoto tão admirável sobrevivera à forma como o haviam tratado?

Lupin agora sabia que deveria ter ficado responsável por Harry. Deveria ter se esforçado mais para convencer Dumbledore após a morte de Tiago e Lílian. Sempre soubera o quanto Lílian desprezava a irmã – ouvira seus comentários desdenhosos a respeito de Válter Dursley no ano em que se formariam, logo após Lílian ter retornado do casamento. Ela fora obrigada a ir pelos pais, mas sempre soubera o quanto Petúnia odiara o fato de a irmã ter aparecido em sua cerimônia.

'_Malditos feitiços de proteção'_, pensou. Deveria ter estado presente para apoiar o filho de Tiago, e não poderia colocar a culpa unicamente na necessidade de estar preso nas noites de lua cheia. As únicas justificativas que tinha para oferecer eram a preocupação de Dumbledore pela proteção de Harry e a vergonha que sentia de sua própria licantropia. Temera ser um perigo para o garoto. Em compensação, um lobisomem não era nada comparado aos Dursley.

Remo lembrou-se da primeira noite de Harry n'A Toca. Quando o garoto acordara a todos e chamara por Sirius, ele soube… Sirius deveria ter estado ao lado do afilhado no instante em que ele gritara pela primeira vez. Soube imediatamente que o amigo retornara aos Dursley… E, se não fosse pelo fato de que teria sido capaz de sentir o cheiro do sangue caso Sirius os tivesse matado, Remo o teria socado no instante em que retornara.

A varinha do animago fora quebrada no dia em que recebera a sentença perpétua em Azkaban, então Lupin sabia que ele não teria tido como executar feitiços contra os Dursley. Esperara até que todos voltassem a dormir, fuzilando Sirius com o olhar enquanto não estavam a sós.

"_No que você estava pensando?!", perguntara rispidamente, atirando-o contra o console da lareira sem hesitar. Sirius, porém, sequer esforçara-se para afastá-lo. A vergonha era evidente em sua face._

"_Eu não pensei", ele respondera suavemente. Naquele momento, Sirius parecia tão leve sob seus dedos. __Leve_ _demais._ _Magro demais. Tão parecido com o próprio Harry…_

"_De todas as coisas mais egoístas… mais egocêntricas… mais __cruéis__…", Remo sibilara em resposta. _

"_Cruéis__?", Sirius o interrompera, seus olhos azuis arregalando-se em surpresa. _"_Aluado, você só pode estar brincando!_ _Cruéis?!"_

"_Sim, cruéis", Lupin reafirmara, largando o amigo com um ar de cansaço e esforçando-se para controlar sua raiva. _"_Se você os matasse ou machucasse, o que aconteceria com Harry? __Você é a ligação mais próxima que ele tem com o passado, com os próprios pais. Você deu a ele a esperança de uma vida melhor, longe dos trouxas… você e ele juntos." Remo o encarara._

"_Harry tem estado tão animado com a idéia de viver com você, Sirius. Ele o conhecia há – o quê? – cinco minutos e já confiava em você", dera continuidade. "Você jogaria tudo isso fora? Jogaria fora a chance de provar sua inocência e reclamar a vida que um dia já teve – uma vida que poderia compartilhar com Harry – dando ao Ministro uma razão pela qual persegui-lo? Tudo por uns trouxas desprezíveis? Seria algo cruel a se fazer com Harry", concluira, sentando-se fatigadamente na beirada da mesa, a raiva praticamente esgotada. _

_Sirius, por todo aquele tempo, havia permanecido onde estava, a cabeça abaixada, o cabelo escuro escondendo seu rosto em sombras. Seus ombros caíram em derrota, e só então Remo percebera que ele estava chorando. _

"_Eu não os machuquei. Simplesmente senti que deveria fazer alguma coisa. Eu nunca estive aqui para apoiá-lo, Aluado… __nunca__, e me sentia tão inútil vendo-o sofrer tanto, eu estava quase enlouquecendo sem poder fazer nada. Ele não precisa de mim, Aluado… mas eu preciso dele", Sirius dissera, lentamente escorregando até o chão. "Eu preciso dele, e a cada dia o estou perdendo mais um pouco." _

_Remo sentira os últimos vestígios de sua raiva desaparecerem. Já havia visto Almofadinhas demonstrar tantas coisas – raiva, culpa, mágoa, ódio –, mas nunca uma dor como aquela. Imediatamente agachando-se próximo ao amigo, envolvera-o em um abraço e o trouxera para perto de si como faria com uma criança que precisava de conforto. Como havia feito com Harry algumas horas antes._

"_Ele precisa de você mais do que nunca, Almofadinhas", Remo tentara assegurá-lo, porém o homem apenas balançara a cabeça._

"_Harry nunca conseguiu depender de alguém. E agora, com tudo isso que está acontecendo… veja tudo o que ele já teve de suportar esse verão sozinho. Quanto tempo levou para que nós percebêssemos o que era tão óbvio, Remo?", o padrinho de Harry questionara, e fora a vez de Lupin negar._

"_Agora nós estamos aqui para ele, Sirius. Podemos tentar ajudar", o lobisomem insistira, tentando ser razoável._

"_Ele não se permite contar com a ajuda de mais ninguém, Aluado. Não é mais uma questão de confiança. Harry aprendeu a confiar em Rony e Hermione, e confia nos Weasley, mas agora, com a morte daquele garoto… ele sabe o que está em jogo, sabe o que pode acontecer com qualquer um de nós, e é tarde demais", Sirius dissera com aflição, sentindo-se derrotado. "Se eu tivesse fugido antes da prisão e me aproximado mais antes de tudo isso ter acontecido… talvez ele não conseguisse se afastar tanto de mim. Mas Harry está acostumado com a dor e o isolamento, Aluado… e agora, pela forma como teme pela nossa segurança, ele nunca vai deixar que nós nos aproximemos de verdade." _

"_Sirius," Remo o impedira de continuar, erguendo o rosto do amigo para que o encarasse, "Harry precisa de você mais do que a qualquer um de nós", constatara firmemente, mas era óbvio que Sirius não acreditava. "Veja o que ele enfrenta todas as noites. Harry tem quinze anos e testemunha… bem, todos nós sabemos que ele vê coisas terríveis, coisas que uma só pessoa nunca deveria ver em toda a vida."_

_Diante do silêncio do amigo, permitira-se continuar. _

"_Agora, quantos anos você tinha quando foi enviado para Azkaban? Você tem enfrentado seus medos e pesadelos há muito tempo, Almofadinhas, e ainda está aqui. Harry o tem como exemplo de que, apesar de tudo, ainda se pode sobreviver com sua sanidade até certo ponto intacta; de que ainda se pode rir e amar depois de tudo. Quem mais poderia mostrar a ele que, depois de tudo pelo que passou e __ainda__ vai passar, ele ainda pode ter uma vida plena?" _

_Sirius permanecera imóvel por tanto tempo depois daquelas palavras que Remo acreditara que o amigo havia adormecido. Porém, depois de quase meia hora com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do lobisomem, Sirius suspirara longamente e movera-se um pouco. _

"_Eu também preciso de você, Aluado", fora a única coisa que o padrinho de Harry dissera quietamente após o longo silêncio._

O ex-professor fechou os olhos, tentando conter a onda de emoções que novamente ameaçava subjugá-lo ao lembrar-se daquela noirte. A noite de Halloween em que perdera todos que lhe eram queridos. Tiago e Lily, levados por Voldemort. Pedro, que pensara ter perdido graças a Sirius. O padrinho de Harry, levado para Azkaban. Dos Marotos, ele fora o único restante… dolorosamente sozinho como sempre estivera, exceto por aqueles poucos e preciosos anos em Hogwarts.

Agora, tinha Sirius mais uma vez, e a traição que havia deixado uma cicatriz tão profunda revelara-se uma mentira. Remo havia conhecido e amado Pedro, mas nunca fechara os olhos para os defeitos do antigo amigo. Odiava admitir aquilo, mas sentia-se confortado por ter sido Pettigrew, e não Sirius, que traíra os Potter.

"_E eu preciso de você, Almofadinhas. Mais do que nunca", fora sua resposta, os olhos voltando a fechar-se cansadamente, impressionado pela verdade daquelas palavras._

"Remo"?, uma voz feminina o trouxe de volta ao presente. _Hermione_. Remo sorriu fracamente em resposta. "Por alguns instantes, pareceu que você estava em outro lugar", a garota observou enquanto terminava de secar os cabelos de Harry. Distraidamente, jogou a toalha sobre a mesa-de-centro e enrolou algumas mechas do cabelo negro entre os dedos, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. "Sabe, ele nunca me deixaria fazer isso se estivesse acordado", comentou.

"Então talvez eu devesse estar", Harry disse fracamente.

Hermione deu um gritinho agudo, baixando o olhar para o amigo com surpresa, um rubor de culpa espalhando-se a partir de seu pescoço.

"Como você está se sentindo?", Remos perguntou, rapidamente ajoelhando-se ao lado do garoto e encarando-o atentamente.

"Melhor do que antes", respondeu, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

"Ele está acordado!", Sirius gritou ao vê-los conversando. Um enorme sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto enquanto praticamente pulava os degraus da escada, quase derrubando Lupin em sua pressa para alcançar o afilhado.

"Ainda se pede desculpas", Remo disse secamente enquanto levanta-se para dar espaço ao amigo. Hermione sorriu para o ex-professor antes de voltar-se mais uma vez para o amigo, a expressão voltando a ficar séria.

"Harry, eu não sabia que seus sonhos haviam piorado dessa forma", ela disse seriamente. Harry tentou dar de ombros, mas, graças à posição em que se encontrava, o gesto assemelhou-se mais a uma careta. "Foi sobre…?", ela experimentou perguntar, não se dando conta do olhar de aviso que Sirius lançava em sua direção.

Ninguém perguntava sobre os sonhos do garoto; ao menos, não mais. Ele enviara seu diário de sonhos para Dumbledora naquele primeiro dia. Ao retornar, na manhã seguinte, Madame Pomfrey havia relatado as intruções estritas de Dumbledore de que ninguém mais perguntasse a respeito do que o garoto sonhava. Harry falaria sobre aquilo quando estivesse preparado… se algum dia estivesse.

Remo explicou aquelas instruções a Hermione, que adquiriu uma expressão perplexa.

"Harry, me desculpe…", ela imediatamente disse, ao que o garoto sorriu de maneira a tranqüilizá-la, alcançando uma das mãos da amiga e apertando-a.

"Hermione, está tudo bem. Mesmo. Sim, foi sobre Voldemort, e eu prefiro não falar sobre isso, mas não porque não confio em você", ele fez questão de ressaltar. "Eu tenho registrado todos os meus sonhos para Dumbledore, e já é difícil o bastante ter de escrevê-los; falar sobre eles é pior. Eu estava usando aquele diário que você me deu, mas agora está com Dumbledore. Então, eu tenho anotado os sonhos em pergaminhos," Harry continuou, sorrindo gentilmente, "mas acho que, em breve, ninguém mais vai conseguir entender o que eu escrevo."

Sirius retraiu-se diante daquele comentário, e Remo sentiu seu coração apertar diante da resignação por trás do humor de Harry.

"Bem, parece que a festa já começou, Fred", George comentou, quebrando o momento enquanto descia as escadas animadamente, os cabelos vermelhos chamativos e bagunçados apontando em variadas direções. O ruivo vestia um pijama listrado amarelo e verde limão que fez Hermione balançar a cabeça. Fred surgiu logo em seguida, arrastando os pés e de olhos ainda embaçados pelo sono. Ao ver o grupo de pessoas reunidas ao redor de Harry, ele apenas resmungou algo ininteligível.

"Noite difícil?", Sirius perguntou inocentemente. Fred lançou-lhe um olhar feio, o que fez Remo olhar para o amigo. _Ele havia feito alguma coisa com os gêmeos?_Sirius discretamente negou com a cabeça. Porém, era óbvio que estava se divertindo às custas da ansiedade dos dois garotos, que estavam sempre à espera de alguma peça por parte do homem.

Remo sabia que aquele seria um dia interessante.

"Harry, você está acordado!", Rony exclamou, a camisa do pijama vestida ao avesso, enquanto descia pelas escadas e bocejava sonoramente, os braços espreguiçando-se longamente acima da cabeça.

Harry sorriu ao ver o restante da família Weasley reunir-se no ambiente.

"Feliz aniversário, Harry", Ron falou com um sorriso afetuoso, sem notar que o sorriso de Hermione se alargava ao ver o estado de seu pijama. Remo notou a troca de olhares entre ela e Harry. Ele também havia notado a camisa ao avesso, e os dois adolescentes riam silenciosamente.

"Obrigado, Rony", o garoto respondeu, cuidadosamente tentando erguer-se para sentar. Sirius estava ao seu lado ajudando-o em um piscar de olhos. Lupin notou que a paralisia nos membros de Harry piorara desde os sonhos da última noite e teve de esforçar-se para manter seu sorriso intacto, porém Sirius não conseguiu o mesmo, franzindo a testa enquanto ajudava o afilhado e encontrando o olhar do ex-professor por alguns instantes.

"O que acham de um café da manhã agora?", Sirius perguntou, ao que Remo respondeu com um olhar.

"Não se você for cozinhá-lo", acrescentou.

* * *

**NT:** Bem, aqui está, após mais de um ano de hiato e uma longa batalha (rsrs). Tenho certeza que ninguém quer um resumo de tudo que aconteceu na minha vida por todo esse tempo, então me resumo a pedir _mil desculpas_ por esse imenso atraso e dizer que coisas aconteceram que me atrasaram, impediram e até mesmo desestimularam a traduzir. 

Eu não tenho mais contato com a Amber, autora da fic – ela não tem respondido meus e-mails –, então agora somos só nós (rs). Aos que eu torço que vão continuar a ler a NANA, meu imenso agradecimento por toda a paciência e um pedido de um pouco de paciência. Ano novo, acredito que as coisas fiquem mais fáceis e mais calmas (Deus queira – rs).

Como sempre, permanece o pedido de que deixem reviews. São os comentários de vocês que me estimulam a continuar (mesmo que seja para me xingar pela demora - eu sei que eu mereço - rs) ;)

Sem mais a acrescentar, um feliz ano novo para todos! O capítulo 11 chega em breve (já está traduzido, só falta revisar).

Abraços!


	11. Café da Manhã de Aniversário

**Título:** Nunca Sozinho, Nunca Mais

**Autora:** Bored Beyond Belief

**Tradutora: **Lumack (**CAPÍTULO TRADUZIDO POR: **_Ainsley Haynes)_

**Capítulo: **11 – _Café da Manhã de Aniversário_

**Classificação**: T

**Shippers:** -

**Sinopse**: As piores férias de Harry atingem seu pior ponto. Serão elas o suficiente para que ele conheça o tipo de amor que ninguém nota quando está presente, mas que se busca desesperadamente quando não está?

* * *

Harry tentou levantar-se e ir até a mesa para se juntar aos Weasley durante o café da manhã. Sirius ficou parado ao seu lado enquanto o observava esforçando-se para sair do sofá, sem ajudá-lo. Por instinto, Sirius parecia reconhecer a necessidade que Harry tinha de determinar sozinho se conseguia ficar de pé ou não. Debilmente, Harry conseguiu fazê-lo, suas pernas cambaleando de forma violenta.

Os olhos de Rony e Hermione carregavam preocupação, mas graças a Merlin nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra. Harry oscilou por um momento, hesitando entre sentar e ficar de pé, para – no momento seguinte, quando já estava certo de que conseguiria – tudo começar a girar, fazendo-o perder qualquer noção de onde estava. Sabia, contudo, que estava caindo.

"Peguei você", Sirius sussurrou em seu ouvido e braços fortes fecharam-se em torno de seu corpo trêmulo enquanto o esperavam reorientar-se.

Frustrado, Harry fechou os olhos por um momento. Então era isso. Não conseguia mais nem ficar em pé por suas próprias forças. Seus olhos encararam o padrinho, impassíveis. Sirius segurava Harry bem próximo a si, sua face expressando tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo que era difícil definir cada um. Cuidado, amor, preocupação, impotência…

"'tá com fome?", Rony perguntou quando um tenso silêncio começou a surgir. Harry assentiu, fazendo com que um enorme sorriso surgisse no rosto de Sirius. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Harry pensou que havia algo de sinistro naquele sorriso.

"Mesmo? Você está com fome?", Sirius perguntou e descobriu, para surpresa do próprio Harry, que ele estava.

"Excelente!", Rony exclamou, feliz. Hermione também parecia feliz, pois sorria. Automaticamente, ela esticou o braço para alcançar o acolchoado que estivera envolvendo Harry e colocou novamente sobre ele.

'_Conforme-se, Harry_', pensou ele, lastimoso, enquanto observava a gentileza da amiga. '_Como vou conseguir ir às aulas? Não tem jeito de voltar para Hogwarts desse jeito, não com as escadas traiçoeiras de Hogwarts – ou com aulas se estendendo desde as masmorras até a Torre de Astronomia_' Não quando ele sequer conseguia ficar em pé.

Enquanto Hermione ajeitava a coberta em torno dele, Harry sorriu tristemente, percebendo que essa poderia ser a última vez que a via naquele ano. E a Rony. Para onde iria agora? Como aprenderia a lutar contra Voldemort? Onde ficaria? Era certo que não poderia ficar com os Weasley indefinidamente… talvez enquanto não melhorasse ou...

Abruptamente, Harry se interpôs à direção que seus pensamentos tomavam, antes que fossem longe demais. Encararia tudo aquilo mais tarde. Naquele momento, aproveitaria seu aniversário. Percebeu Remo olhando-o com extrema dedicação – percebera a expressão que se formara no rosto de Harry. O garoto experimentou oferecer um sorriso a ele.

'_Pare de perceber as coisas, Professor_', pensou Harry silenciosamente. Remo era observador em demasia.

Sirius carregou Harry até a mesa e o acomodou em uma grande cadeira que trouxera da sala. Sabendo que o cuidado do padrinho tinha motivos válidos, Harry reprimiu um suspiro. As rústicas cadeiras de madeira que acompanhavam a mesa – as almofadas de assento em tons de vermelho-tijolo, verde e azul, formando uma variedade de estampas xadrez que Harry sequer sabia existir – eram frágeis e passavam pouca segurança. Sabia que, se tentasse sentar em uma dessas e seus tremores piorassem, provavelmente iria direto ao chão.

"Quando Gina volta?", Ron perguntou ao sentar-se à frente de Harry, enquanto Sirius acomodava-se ao lado do afilhado.

Pratos e baixelas cheias de comida flutuaram até eles, vindas da cozinha, e se assentaram sobre a mesa, sendo seguidos por copos cheios de suco de laranja e chá – que obrigaram Fred e George abaixar-se rapidamente para desviar-se enquanto tomavam lugar junto a Hermione.

"Acho que ela vem depois do café da manhã", George respondeu, prontamente agarrando a travessa de ovos e servindo-se de uma considerável quantidade.

Ron assentiu e observou a Sra. Weasley entrar na sala de jantar, satisfeita com os arranjos e pronta para unir-se à família à mesa.

"Onde está papai?", perguntou Fred, com a boca cheia de comida, não escondendo a curiosidade.

"Ele já foi para o trabalho", respondeu a Sra. Weasley soturnamente. Todo movimento à mesa cessou por um momento, todos os olhos voltando-se para ela. Remo trocou um olhar com Sirius, assim como Harry, Rony e Hermione encararam-se com expressões preocupadas. Não obstante, Sra. Weasley não estendeu sua resposta. "Ele estará de volta à noite", determinou ela. "Comam!"

Sirius empilhou ovos, bacon e panquecas no prato de Harry. O garoto precariamente alcançou o copo para beber o suco de laranja e franziu as sobrancelhas, concentrando-se em não soltar o recipiente. O vidro tilintou contra seus dentes enquanto bebia – e o fez perceber que todos à mesa haviam parado de comer. Harry bebeu avidamente, aproveitando o alívio que a bebida gelada proporcionava à sua garganta, e, com cautela, largou o copo à beirada da mesa.

'_Não caia_', ele desejou. Felizmente, não caiu. Quando desviou sua concentração do objeto, pôde notar que abruptamente os ruídos recomeçaram – os outros fingiam não o ter observado o tempo todo. Harry suspirou.

"Passa as salsichas?", Fred pediu, restos de comida evidentes em sua boca. Hermione fez uma expressão enojada enquanto inclinava-se em direção ao prato.

"_Por favor_", Sra. Weasley corrigiu, autoritária. "E não fale de boca cheia."

"Por favor?" Fred pediu a Hermione, melancólico. A garota revirou os olhos e esticou o braço novamente para alcançar as salsichas.

"Não se preocupe, eu pego", Sirius disse com um sorriso, rapidamente apanhando o prato que estava à frente de Hermione e passando-o para Fred. Harry viu os gêmeos trocarem um olhar alarmado. O animago sorriu inocentemente para eles. "Prontinho", disse com educação.

"Obrigado", Fred quase tossiu, e Harry não pôde deixar de rir à manifestação de nervosismo em seu rosto.

Observando o ruivo colocar uma salsicha no próprio prato, Harry começou a comer despreocupadamente.

"Quer um pouco?", Fred ofereceu ao irmão gêmeo, que balançou a cabeça com veemência.

"Não, obrigado", George afastou-se do prato.

"Alguma coisa errada com a comida?", a Sra. Weasley, que observava a interação entre os dois atentamente, perguntou aos gêmeos.

Ambos balançaram a cabeça e pegaram os garfos sem demora, praticamente mergulhando na comida como se pretendessem apagar qualquer vestígio do que a mãe entendera como ofensa.

Harry percebeu que eles voltaram à comida em silêncio – ainda que eventualmente lançassem um olhar suspeitoso a Sirius, que elogiava a comida de Molly como se fosse algo completamente divino. Com o esforço para não rir, Hermione chegou a corar, e todos viram Fred extinguir toda a comida do prato exceto pela salsicha. O ruivo esticou o braço para pegar mais ovos quando a Sra. Weasley o interrompeu.

"Limpe o prato antes de repetir", ordenou ela.

"Na verdade, acho que estou cheio", Fred disse, recostando-se na cadeira e acariciando a barriga com dramaticidade.

"Então divida com seu irmão", insistiu a Sra. Weasley.

Ao dirigir sua atenção a ela com surpresa, Harry reconheceu o brilho que a mulher carregava no olhar. _Ela sabia!_

George engasgou-se com a comida.

"Mãe, eu também estou cheio!", ele protestou.

Sirius continuou a sorrir perigosamente e Remo, naquele momento, precisou tossir algumas vezes para esconder as risadas.

"Você não pegou nenhuma salsicha, George Weasley. Eu achei que você gostasse delas. Bem, ainda que tenha mudado de idéia," ela disse como se fosse óbvio, "você conhece as regras. Não precisa comer muito, mas precisa experimentar de tudo", terminou seriamente.

Fred não perdeu tempo ao cortar sua salsicha e colocar metade no prato de George – que a encarou como se fosse ganhar vida e atacá-lo a qualquer momento.

Harry ficou contente com a risada que ameaçava emergir devido à incrível atuação da Sra. Weasley. Era bom ter vontade de rir – e uma parte de seu ser percebia quão estrangeiro lhe parecia o sentimento de felicidade, o sentimento de poder divertir-se.

Vendo o afilhado controlar-se para não explodir em gargalhadas, Sirius encarou-o cheio de más intenções. Àquela altura, todos à mesa haviam desistido de comer – esperavam pressurosos pelo que aconteceria com os gêmeos.

Lentamente, Fred cortou a salsicha em pequenos pedaços e, após ver George fazer o mesmo, enfiou o garfo em uma das fatias e levou-o à boca experimentalmente, cheirando a comida antes de mordê-la ao mesmo tempo em que o irmão o fazia.

Se um alfinete tivesse caído entre eles, poderia ser ouvido em alto volume, tal silêncio que caíra sobre a mesa – todos esperavam pacientemente pelo que aconteceria.

Os gêmeos se encararam – e então encararam Sirius.

"E aí?", Fred perguntou.

"Eu não sinto nada", disse George, alívio estampando sua face.

Sorrindo, eles comeram mais alguns pedaços sob o olhar atento da Sra. Weasley.

"Está ótimo, mãe", Fred disse e George concordou.

Sirius estendeu os braços e bocejou inocentemente, fazendo com que duplos olhares de irritação lhe fossem dirigidos. Harry começara a perguntar-se se aquilo não passara de mais uma provocação do padrinho quando a mesa deu um solavanco repentino. Antes que os copos – seu e de Harry – virassem, Sirius segurou-os, obviamente preparado. Duas cadeiras viraram no chão e Harry tentou ver os gêmeos. Mesmo se erguendo um pouco para enxergar as cadeiras caídas por cima da mesa, não conseguiu vê-los.

"Mas que merda!", uma voz exclamou acima.

Espantado, Harry olhou para cima. Percebeu que nenhum dos gêmeos havia ido ao chão – eles foram, de fato, ao teto. Estavam deitados no próprio teto, encarando Sirius desgostosos.

"Fred Weasley! Olha essa boca!", a repreensão da Sra. Weasley perdeu todo o efeito no momento seguinte, quando ela riu.

"Estão com sede?", inocentemente, Sirius se levantou e segurou o suco do próprio George acima da cabeça, oferecendo-lhe. Remo cuspiu o suco que bebia, respingando por tudo. Rony fez o mesmo, de tanto que ria. Recuando do amável gesto e largando o copo sobre a mesa, Sirius sentou-se novamente.

Notando que os gêmeos igualavam-se em uma carranca, viu-os também fazer menção de levantar-se. Ao descruzarem as pernas e ficarem de pé de cabeça pra baixo, a capa caiu até suas cabeças, expondo um par de calças fúcsia. A face de Harry começou a doer de tanto que ele ria – Sirius certamente estava fazendo jus às lendas que seu nome carregava.

"Vamos, Fred, está na cara que não somos bem-vindos aqui", disse George de mau-humor, com o orgulho ofendido. Fred segurou a capa para evitar que continuasse caindo sobre seu rosto e, assim como seu irmão, andou até as escadas. Quando chegaram à sua base, pararam, encarando um ao outro desconcertados.

"Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia irem lá fora hoje", Sirius sugeriu prontamente, fazendo Hermione gargalhar, histérica, enquanto Rony emitia um ronco baixo.

"Eu fiz isso?", Rony perguntou em meio a risadas, resfolegando novamente.

Hermione apertava o abdome; os gêmeos percebiam que subir as escadas de cabeça para baixo seria ainda mais complicado do que parecia. Segurando o corrimão, George virou-se para o lado da escada, suas pernas continuando grudadas ao teto e a capa caindo mais uma vez sobre seu rosto. Emitindo sons ininteligíveis, soltou-se, deixando-se ir ao teto do patamar com um som retumbante. Com um pouco mais de graça, Fred o seguiu – e os dois fecharam-se no quarto.

"Quanto tempo vai durar?", a Sra. Weasley perguntou, rindo.

"O efeito deve passar no início da noite", respondeu Sirius.

Batidas podiam ser ouvidas, vindas do andar superior.

"Brilhante! Um _pu_…", Rony comentou, após ter-se controlado um pouco.

"Rony!", a Sra. Weasley censurou.

"Desculpe, mãe", respondeu o ruivo automaticamente, nem um pouco arrependido.

"Espere só... espere só até eles precisarem ir ao banheiro", disse Sirius, e Harry caiu, junto com Rony e Hermione, em mais uma rodada de gargalhadas.

* * *

**N/T:** Aí está, como prometido. Antes de tudo, como já destaquei no começo do capítulo, meus agradecimentos à _Ainsley Haynes_ pela tradução – Jesse, minha beta quando há tempo disponível (tanto dela quanto meu - rsrs) e amiga que vive me salvando de enrascadas (huahuahua). Thanks, tia! Meus créditos nesse capítulo vão unicamente para a revisão/betagem, então agradeçam a ela! Se não fosse por esse ato de solidariedade, vocês provavelmente demorariam um pouco mais para ver um novo capítulo postado (rsrs).

Fui rápida na revisão para tentar compensar ao menos um pouco do longo hiato, mas, infelizmente, o capítulo é bem curtinho. Ainda assim, espero que tenham gostado! Um sincero _muito obrigada!_ para as moças que comentaram no último capítulo. Aos que estão lendo a fic, comentem! Vocês fazem meu dia ;)

Essa semana toda, eu estarei viajando, por isso resolvi postar logo – e motivo pelo qual não devo postar nada na semana que vem. Mas continuem acompanhando, capítulo 12 em breve!


End file.
